


Daddy's Darling

by narrymenow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cousincest, Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Harry and Niall are Liam's Darlings, Harry is in uni/Niall's babysitter idk, Kid!Fic, Lirry Stayne, Louis Malik, Louis is Zayn and Marcel's son, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Sugar daddyish, but not by blood, it's a double meaning title, kinda-incest, niall payne, nouis are kids, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymenow/pseuds/narrymenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Liam's pride and joy. He adopted him was he was only months old. Now he's six and Liam is twenty-six. But Liam is also a multi-million record producer who isn't always there for his baby.</p><p> So when Harry, a nineteen year old UNI student, loses his job, apartment and almost his education, Liam takes him in. Liam clothes him, feeds him, and houses him, as long as he takes online classes and spends the day with Niall. </p><p>When Liam gets home, then they're all one happy family. And after Niall goes to bed, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Gracie and this is my first time posting on AO3! I've been a user for a long time because let's face it, AO3 smut is ace. So I decided to post one of my completed works from wattpad. If it goes well I think I may start writing smut just for AO3. 
> 
> So this is lirry with side zarcel and something else... 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE KINDA RELATED BUT NOT BY BLOOD GET TOGETHER. THIS IS YOUR WARNING. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :)

"Honey, I'm home!" Liam shouted throughout his house.

"Daddy!" He heard Niall shriek and soon enough his baby boy was in his arms. Niall nuzzled his face in his Daddy's neck as Liam placed a kiss on his temple. "Missed you," Niall mumbled.

"I missed you too, baby. Were you a good boy for Nana?" Liam looked up as his Mum came trailing in the room with a fond smile on her face.

Niall pulled away with his arms still wrapped tightly around Liam's neck. "Yes, Daddy! We made pancakes and drawed, and baked cookies, and went to the park with LuLu. It was the best day ever, Daddy!"

"I bet it was, baby." Liam looked up and saw the look his Mum was giving him, knowing that meant that they needed to talk. "Baby, why don't you go play with Lulu while I talk to Nana. Is that okay?"

Niall nodded his head. "Yes, Daddy, love you."

Liam pecked Niall's lips before he stood up from the ground "I love you, too, baby."

Liam walked into the kitchen, where Karen was stirring something in a pot. "Liam, I can't keep watching Niall."

Liam's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

"Because I just got a new job as a school nurse."

"You don't need to work, Mum."

Karen turned around to look at Liam and put her hands on his cheeks. "Baby, I know you love taking care of me and Dad, but we can do it on our own. And I love watching Niall and spending time with my grandson, but maybe you should send him to school, Li."

Liam immediately shook his head. "No, I'm not sending my son to school. That will never happen."

"Why?"

"Because he'll get bullied! I've been there, Mum and I'm not letting my son go through that, ever!"

Karen sighed and kissed Liam's cheek. "As you wish, but I start next week."

~~~

"Harry, I need to talk to you in my office," Harry's manager at Starbucks told him.

Harry walked into the office and took a seat. "Yes sir?"

"A costumer called in and complained that you were inappropriately flirting."

"What? I would never do that! Sure, I wink at old ladies but I would never flirt with anyone," Harry said, exasperated.

"This girl seemed pretty upset and sincere."

"Girl? Linc, I'm gay. You know that. Why would I flirt with a girl?"

"I don't know, Harry, but I'm going to have to let you go. Today was your last day."

"Linc! No, you can't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am. You were always my best worker and a good friend, I wish you the best of luck."

Harry stood up and with a shake of his head, he left.

He's late.

On bills.

On school payments.

On rent.

And now he doesn't even have a job.

So when he gets home, of course, through the grace of irony, there's an eviction notice on his door.

"Fuck!" He shouts as angry tears make his way down his cheeks and he sinks to the ground.

"Mate? You okay?" Harry hears a voice passing by. He looks up and sees a really good looking man looking at him with can concern clear in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Harry replies, clenching the paper in his hand.

"Eviction notice? Do you need a place to stay?" The man asks, lending a hand to Harry and pulling him up.

"Um, I'll call my brother. Who's out of town..." He says as an after thought, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Come on. My name is Liam, I promise I'm not a freak or anything."

"Harry."

"Wait, you make my coffee in the morning!"

"Oh, yeah I know who you are, nice to formally meet you."

"Uh, let's get going, I guess," Liam says, walking over to an expensive looking Porsche.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, the only time I can drive it is when my son isn't with me," he chuckles.

"Oh, so is your wife going to be okay with this?"

"Not married, mate. Niall is adopted."

Harry nods in understanding before sinking back in his seat. "May I ask why you were here at ten at night?"

"I park in this lot when I go to the park. It's a nice walk there from here."

"Thank you for doing this. They said I have to get my stuff from the flat tomorrow. Perfect night to lose my job," Harry chuckles dryly.

Liam sighs as he pulls up to his home, a three story mansion. He knows he's insane, thinking about this, but he knows he needs this.

He gets out of the car, Harry following behind him with his bag that he had at work.

"Take a seat on the couch," Liam says, throwing his keys on the table by the door and shrugging his jacket off. He takes a seat across from Harry. "Okay, so I have an idea, more like a proposition for you."

"Yes?"

"Niall doesn't go to school, he's homeschooled, and my mum used to watch him, but she just got a job. So, if you watch Niall everyday and keep him company, I'll pay for your college and you can live here. I'll pay for anything you need."

"Like a nanny?"

"Not really... Just company I guess. But Niall is your top priority. While he's doing his school work, you can do yours online."

"I've never done online school..."

"We'll figure it out. I'll supply you everything you need and buy you whatever you want."

"I feel like this is a sugar daddy type thing," Harry mumbles, blushing.

Liam chuckles. "It can be that if you want it to be," Liam whispers.

Harry bites his lip before looking up at Liam. "I'll do it."


	2. One

Liam knocks on the door of the guest room that Harry is staying in, which he guesses will be Harry's room permanently, now. When he doesn't get a response, he walks in, seeing a lump under the covers. 

"Harry," he speaks, shaking Harry's shoulder lightly. 

"Hm?" Harry asks, not opening his eyes. 

"Come on, I want you to meet Niall and we have to get the things from your house."

His eyes open this time, staring at Liam in confusion. Liam nearly gets lost in his eyes, entranced by the green irises. 

"Is Niall going to be okay with this?" Harry asks, snapping Liam out of his trance. 

"Uh, he should be," he says, stepping back as Harry pulled back the covers. "He'll be a little shy at first, but once he gets used to you, he'll be crazy."

Harry nods and pulls on a shirt that Liam lent him last night. "Do you have a toothbrush I can use?"

"You can brush your teeth after breakfast, come on!" He says excitedly, really wanting Niall to meet Harry. 

Harry chuckles and follows Liam out of the room and downstairs. Once they enter the kitchen, a little brown haired boy is sitting at the table with coloring books spread all around him. 

"Baby, I want you to meet someone," Liam says, running his fingers through Niall's hair once he reached him. 

Niall looks up, confusion written across his face. "Is he your boyfriend, Daddy?"

"No, baby," Liam chuckles. He looked to Harry, who is blushing. "This is Harry. He's going to watch you while I'm at work since Nana can't watch you anymore. Are you okay with that?"

Niall scrunches his eyebrows together as if he were thinking about it. "Will you play games with me Harry?"

Harry nearly coos at the innocence of the boy. "I'll do anything you want, buddy."

Niall gets up from his chair, timidly walking to Harry. When he reaches him, he holds his arms up, indicating that he wanted Harry to pick him up. Harry is surprised, not thinking a six year old would allow a stranger to hold them, but he picks him up anyway. 

Niall wraps his arms around his neck and inspects Harry's face. "Yes, Daddy, Harry is good," he nods, looking to Liam who has a small smile on his face. 

"I'm glad, baby," Liam chuckles, placing a kiss on Niall's temple. "Do you and Harry want to get to know each other while I make breakfast?" Niall nods and Harry agrees, setting Niall back in his seat at the table. 

"No, Harry, I want to sit with you," Niall says after Harry sits down. Harry chuckles and grabs Niall, setting him in his lap. As soon as he's settled, he starts coloring again. "What's your favorite color, Harry?"

"Blue, what's yours?" Harry asks, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist.

"Green. Daddy says it's because I'm from Ireland so I'm a leprechaun. I don't know what a leprechaun is, though," he pouts. 

"A leprechaun is a really short man with red hair who wears green and gives out gold. That doesn't sound like you, does it?" 

Niall giggles, pressing him back into Harry's chest. "I'm not a leprechaun. Daddy is so silly."

"Why am I silly?" Liam asks, coming into the dinning room with a plate of pancakes in one hand and bacon in the other.

"Because I'm not a leprechaun, Daddy!" Niall giggles, grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate and stuffing it in his mouth. 

"Oh, my bad, baby," Liam laughs. He sits across from him and Harry and sets two plates down in front of them. "Make your plate, Niall. Don't eat from the dishes."

Niall nods, grabbing two pancakes and two more pieces of bacon. "Here, Harry," he says, putting half of the stack on Harry's plate and about seven pieces of bacon on it. 

It makes Harry laugh loudly and Liam rolls his eyes at his sons behavior. "Niall, he doesn't need eight pancakes and that much bacon."

"He's hungry, Daddy," Niall says now, grabbing the syrup and dumping it upside down. Before he can pour it, Harry takes it out of his hands and sets it back on the table. 

"It's okay, bud, I can do it," he laughs and kisses Niall on the cheek when he pouts. 

He realizes what he did and looks up to Liam to see him with a small smile on his face. Harry returns it, figuring Liam doesn't mind and is just happy that Niall and Harry already seem close.

~~~

"Harry, who's the boy that looks like you?" Niall asks as he sits on the floor in Harry's living room. He's playing with his toys while Liam and Harry pack Harry's things and he's being very curious of everything. 

"He's my twin brother. His name is Marcel," Harry says, throwing another movie into the box. 

Niall nods and eats a goldfish from the pack that Liam gave him. "Daddy said I can't have a brother or sister until he gets married. He said he had to adopt because two boys can't have a baby together."

Liam snaps his head to Niall then slowly turns it to gauge Harry's reaction. His eyebrows are raised, "You're gay?" Liam nods slowly, afraid of what he'll say. "Me too, mate," he winks and turns back around to finish with the movies.

Liam felt his cheeks heat up at the gesture. He'll admit, he's attracted to Harry. Even though he's only know him for about fifteen hours, everything about his just seems perfect. And especially the way he acts with Niall. 

"Harry, I have to go potty," Niall says, standing up and grabbing Harry's hand. 

"Okay, come here," he says, lifting Niall up and setting him on his hip. 

Liam coos and he knows there's no way he won't fall for Harry.


	3. Two

Harry already feels like he's Niall's father. He's been watching him for two days, and he already loves the boy so much. 

"Harry?" Niall asks, coming into the living room with a toy car in his hand. 

"Yeah, babe?" He asks back, looking up from his school work on the new laptop that Liam bought him. 

"I'm hungry..." Niall murmurs shyly, driving the toy car up Harry's leg. 

Harry smiles at the boys cuteness, his heart getting heavy. "Okay, baby, come here." He stands up, picking Niall up as well and setting him on his hip. "What do you want to eat?"

Niall starts play with the long hair at the back of Harry's neck, his other hand holding Harry's collar. "I want noodles," Niall mumbles and nuzzles his face in Harry's shirt. 

"What's wrong? Are you you sleepy, baby?" He runs his fingers through Niall's hair and kisses his forehead. He assumes Niall must be tired since he woke up in the middle of the night with a tummy ache, and was awake for a few hours. Niall nods and Harry sighs. "Come on, you can eat after a nap."

Niall nods again and rubs his tiny fists against his eyes. Harry thinks he looks adorable and younger than he actually is. Then it makes Harry think, Niall acts a lot like he's three more than six. It's not that he's immature, ('cause really, he actually is mature for a six year old) but he acts like a toddler in his actions. And he's about the size of a three year old as well. 

Harry snaps out of his thoughts as he enters Niall's bedroom. The boy is almost asleep on his chest, so instead of laying him down and leaving, he lies down as well with Niall still in his arms and thinks he could use a nap, too. 

Harry runs his fingers through Niall's hair and whispers a sweet lullaby in his ear as he puts him to sleep. He presses small kisses on his forehead, as well. 

"Harry?" He hears Niall ask, which startles him a bit since he thought he was asleep. 

"Yes, baby?" He asks, looking down at him. 

"I love you."

Harry's heart swells with love and adoration. Of course, he's a little caught off guard, but he doesn't mind. "I love you, too, babe."

~~~~

Liam walks in the front door and toes off his shoes, shouting "I'm home" throughout the house. He came home a little early, hoping he would surprise the boys and go out tonight since it's Friday. 

When he doesn't get a response, only LuLu running across the wood floors to him, his eyebrows furrow. He walks to the living room, not seeing either boy. Then he goes to the kitchen, still no sign of them. He knows they're home because he saw the car that he bought Harry in the driveway. 

He walks upstairs, figuring that maybe they're in the theater or Niall's room. He goes to Niall's room first, thinking it's more likely that they're in here. 

Liam opens the door and his heart swells at the sight. Harry is lying on his back with Niall sprawled across him. Both boys are asleep with their mouths open. Liam laughs, closing the door behind him. 

He gently steps on Niall's bed then starts jumping up and down, being careful of limbs. "Wake up!" He shouts, still jumping. 

Harry shoots up in the bed, thinking there's a fire or something of the sort, while Niall just whines and rolls over. "Liam!" Harry shouts once he realizes what's happening. 

Liam laughs and collapses on the bed. Harry thinks that he acts like a five year old. "Come on, I came home early so we can go out. Let's go to the cinema or something!"

"Daddy," Niall mumbles. 

"Yes, baby?" Liam asks, leaning over Harry to look at Niall. 

"Sh." 

Liam mocks hurt, even though Niall can't see him. "Niall James Payne, do not tell Daddy to 'sh'!" Liam says, making Niall finally giggle. Liam rolls Niall back over so he can look at him. He's now lying between Harry and Niall, and Harry can't help but think that they look like a little family. "Do you want to go see a movie?" Liam asks, moving the hair out of Niall's face. 

"Yes!" Niall shouts, climbing onto Liam's lap. He lies across both Harry and Liam, babbling about what they did today. Liam and Harry look at each other fondly, thinking about how adorable Niall is. 

"Okay, baby, let's all change and we can get dinner before we go to the cinema, okay?" Niall nods and is the first to get up, even though it's his room. Harry gets up next, going to his room to change and Liam leaves behind him. Liam slaps Harry's ass as he turns into his bedroom, making Harry look back with a playful glare. Liam simply winks before going into his bedroom to change. 

~~~~

"Daddy, I have an idea," Niall says as the three of them walk into a restaurant. He's standing between Harry and Liam, holding their hands. 

Liam briefly looks at his son, telling the hostess 'three' when she asks. "What's that, baby?"

"Let's pretend that you and Harry are married and Harry is my daddy and I call him Papa," Niall says as they're led to their table. 

Both men are quite caught off guard. Harry nearly trips, blushing like mad and Liam chokes on his spit, causing a coughing fit. Niall giggles, watching the two adults act like total fools. Niall is the only sitting at the table, while Harry and Liam just stand back and watch him. 

"Where did you ever get an idea like that, baby?" Liam asks, finally sitting down, and Harry does as well.

"Well, I only have one Daddy. And Harry told me that his brother is married to a boy and they have a son named Louis and he calls one of his Daddies Papa," Niall says in one breath. 

Liam shakes his head because, really, he needs to teach Niall how to use punctuation when he's speaking. "Okay, baby, we can be Daddy and Papa for tonight, if Harry's okay with it," Liam says, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry shrugs and nods his head, a small smile on his face. "Of course I'll be your Papa, baby," he says, kissing Niall's forehead. 

Niall giggles, pointing between the two men. "Now you kiss Papa, Daddy. On the lips," he says, still giggling. 

Both men, again, look surprised. They have no idea what's gotten into Niall tonight. "Okay, baby," Liam says, figuring there's no use in arguing with him. Both boys lean in and Liam's arm goes down to wrap around Harry's waist. 

They share a sweet kiss. Not a peck, but an actual kiss that lasts about ten seconds. It would have lasted longer, had it not been for Niall's giggling that pulled them apart. 

"Good Daddy and Papa," he giggles, taking a bite of a bread stick. 

Good? It was the best kiss of their lives.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter!

All that Harry and Liam have been able to think about the entire night is that damn kiss. Both boys felt so much in the kiss and they can't help but think that it means something. 

Now, as they walk out of the theater, a sleeping Niall in Harry's arms, it's still on their minds. Harry has a plan though for when he gets home. After all, Liam did offer it the first night they met. 

The ride home is silent, until Niall suddenly wakes up and starts singing along to the radio. Soon, all three boys in the car are laughing together, singing loudly to the radio. 

"I think we might have ourselves a superstar back there, Liam," Harry tells him, listening to Niall sing along to some Ed Sheeran song that's playing. 

Liam nods. "I've let him record in the studio before with Ed. He's on my label, did you know that?"

Harry looks over at Liam like he's insane. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we're actually really good friends. I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

"Oh, my gosh."

"Breathe, Harry," Liam chuckles and pulls into the driveway. 

"Sorry, it's just- how many famous people do you know?"

"A lot."

Harry nods his head disbelievingly and gets out the car. "Come on, babe," he says to Niall, who has fallen asleep once again. 

He doesn't budge, so Liam grabs him while Harry opens the door to the house. Once everyone is inside, Liam carries Niall up to his room, Harry following. 

Liam lays Niall down in his bed and begins to take off his clothes as Harry gets his pajamas. Harry begins dressing Niall while Liam sits in the edge of the bed, waiting for him to be done. 

"Daddy, what're we doing tomorrow?" Niall asks once he's lying down. 

"What do you want to do, baby?" Liam asks back, running his fingers through Niall's hair. 

"Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?" 

"Of course, baby. Do you want to go to the zoo, Harry?" Liam looks at Harry who's sitting next to Niall. 

"Yeah, that should be fun," Harry says back before kissing Niall's forehead. "Goodnight, baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Niall says as Harry walks out. Liam smiles at Niall, saying his goodnight as well. 

Meanwhile, Harry is getting ready for his surprise for Liam. He strips down completely before walking to his closet to get what he's looking for. He puts them on then puts a robe on over it. 

Once he hears Niall's door close and then what he assumes is Liam's, he walks out of his own room. He walks two doors down, not even knocking when he opens Liam's door. He closes it behind him and turns around to see Liam looking at him questioningly. 

Liam has his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, getting ready to pull them down. "Harry, what-" 

Harry drops his robe, exposing his pink lace panties to Liam's view. He walks over to where Liam is standing and puts his hands on his chest. "Does the offer still stand?" He asks, beginning to pull Liam's pants down. 

"What offer?" Liam asks, his throat dry. 

"You said you'd be my sugar daddy. Can I be your baby, Daddy?" Liam's cock instantly hardens at Harry calling him Daddy. It should be weird since his son calls him Daddy, but he finds it incredibly sexy. 

Liam musters up the courage and puts his hands on Harry's hips. "Of course you can, baby." He then leans in to kiss Harry, the kiss needy. He pulls Harry as close to him as possible, making Harry moan when his erection presses against Liam's. Liam pulls away, hooking his thumbs in Harry's panties. "You're so sexy, baby," he murmurs, kissing Harry's neck. 

"Li, fuck me, please," Harry moans, latching his hand behind Liam's neck. Liam puts his hands under Harry's thighs, picking him up. "Please, Daddy." 

"Of course, baby." He lays him gently on the bed, slipping his own boxers off as well as Harry's panties. "Fuck, you're so pretty, babe." Liam leans down to kiss him again, making Harry pull him down flush on top of him. 

"No foreplay," Harry says once Liam has shimmied down to his spread legs. Liam nods, but licks a stripe up Harry's hole anyway. "Liam," Harry whines, clenching his fingers in Liam's hair. 

Liam laughs and grabs the lube from his bedside table. He lubes up three fingers and kisses Harry again before he goes back down. He inserts one finger, making Harry tense up, having it been a long time. "Relax, baby." Harry nods, laying his head back and closing his eyes. 

Liam pumps his one finger, making Harry moan in pleasure. He soon adds another finger, watching Harry absolutely writhe in pleasure. He curls his fingers, making Harry let out the loudest moan yet. 

"Babe, Niall is sleeping," Liam chuckles and adds the third finger. 

"Hurry, please." After a few more minutes, Liam takes his fingers out and goes back up Harry's body. He kisses him, this time slowly, with love and passion. "Daddy," Harry whines, pulling away. 

"You don't have to call me Daddy, baby," Liam tells him. He grabs the lube a lathers up his cock, getting Harry super excited. 

Liam leans over Harry again and pecks his lips once before grabbing his cock. He presses it against Harry's hole, silently asking if he's ready. Harry nods so Liam pushes in, making Harry gasp. 

"Baby, you have to relax for me," Liam says, running his hands down Harry's sides soothingly. 

"You're just so big," Harry moans. He wraps his legs around Liam's waist and his arms around his shoulders. 

Liam chuckles. "Can I move?" Harry nods, leaning up to kiss Liam. Liam starts to move, slowly at first but gaining speed. 

Both boys moan as Liam goes balls deep in Harry. His pace gets faster, making the headboard bang against the wall. Liam shifts his hips, trying to find Harry's prostate. He starts thrusting faster than before, and, soon enough, Harry screams out his name. 

"Liam! Fuck, right there, baby," he moans, scratching his nails down Liam's back. Liam keeps hitting Harry's prostate, getting Harry closer to his orgasm. 

"Are you close, baby?" Harry nods, scratching his nails at Liam's shoulder blades. "Come with me, yeah?" Harry nods again, and Liam leans down to kiss him. 

Liam's thrusts stutter and Harry knows that he's getting ready to come. "Liam," Harry moans, getting ready to come as well. One more hit at his prostate and Harry is coming hard against his and Liam's chests. "Fuck, Liam!"

Liam comes as well, deep inside of Harry. "Oh, fuck, baby," he moans. He thrusts a couple more times, riding out both their highs. He pulls out slowly, apologizing when Harry winces. He leans down, licking Harry's cum from his chest. He then leans back up, kissing Harry hard on the lips to make him taste himself. 

He pulls away, collapsing next to Harry. "Well, that was unexpected," Harry laughs. 

"You're the one that initiated it," Liam laughs as well, turning to face Harry. 

"Yeah.." Harry blushes, hiding his face in Liam's chest. 

"So what does this mean?" 

Harry looks back up and snuggles into Liam chest when he wraps an arm around him. "What do you want it to mean?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking?" Harry looks up at Liam to see him looking at the ceiling. 

"I wasn't, but if you want to be then, yeah, I will."

Harry sighs, thinking this is all too complicated. "Is it too soon? And isn't it wrong with Niall and our age difference and-"

"Hey," Liam lifts Harry's chin to look at him, "none of that matters. Niall loves you, I'm sure he would be overjoyed. And who cares if it's too early, I like you, you like me, no big deal. And for our age difference..." Liam rolls over so he's on top of Harry. "I'm only like six years older than you, and it's no one's business, anyway." He pecks Harry's forehead as a closing. 

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend," Harry smiles up at Liam. 

Liam smiles back, leaning down to kiss Harry. "Good." 

"Good," Harry agrees.


	5. Four

Liam wakes up when he feels a tiny slap to his face. He feels Harry stir beside him and he tightens his grip on the lad's waist. 

"Daddy," he hears Niall whine. "Wake up, I'm hungry!" Liam doesn't open his eyes, but he's awake as he feels Niall climb off of him and on Harry. "Harry! Wake up, I want food!"

"Baby," Harry mumbles to Niall, "what time is it?" Liam is glad Harry at least acknowledges him, since he's too lazy to do it himself. 

"It's almost nine," Niall mumbles and Liam can tell that he's getting upset. 

"Come on, then. I'll make you breakfast while we let Daddy sleep." He feels Harry get out of bed and he opens his eyes. Harry has Niall in his arms, which makes him glad that Harry put on boxers before they went to sleep last night. 

"I'm up," Liam sighs, sitting up and preparing to get out of bed.

Harry smiles at him and Niall huffs, knowing his daddy was awake the whole time. They all walk downstairs and once they reach the bottom, Liam pecks Niall's lips, moving onto Harry, making the little boy giggle. 

"We still play Papa and Daddy?" Niall asks once Harry sets him on top of the kitchen counter. 

Harry looks to Liam, silently asking if they should tell Niall or not. Liam sighs, thinking there's no point in keeping it from him. "No, baby. Harry is my boyfriend now, are you okay with that?"

Niall's eyebrows scrunch together. "Harry is Daddy's boyfriend but not Papa?" He asks, confused. 

Liam and Harry look at each other again, not really knowing what to say. "I guess so, babe..." Harry trails off and starts to play with Niall's hair. 

"Why can't I call you Papa?" He asks, looking up at Harry with wide, blue eyes. 

Both men think this is nearly impossible to explain to a six year old and they're about ready to tell him never mind. "Because me and Harry haven't been together long enough, does that make sense?"

Niall just nods, giving up as well because why can't Harry and Daddy tell him what he wants to hear? "Are we still going to the zoo?" 

"Yeah, baby," Harry says, kissing Niall's forehead as he sits a bowl of cereal in front of the small boy. 

~~~~

"Harry, look at the lions!" Niall shouts and runs up to the fence, trying to climb up to get a better view. 

"Niall!" Harry shouts as well, running after the boy before he gets hurt. "Don't run from me like that," he scolds once he reaches Niall and holds him on his hip. 

"What'd I miss?" Liam asks as he walks up from getting a bottle of water. 

"Niall almost got mauled by lions," Harry says, pushing the hair out of Niall's face. 

Niall pouts, wiggling to get down. "I did not."

"But you ran from me, didn't you?" 

Niall huffs, wanting to get down so he can see the animals. "Yes, Harry, I'm sorry," he mumbles. "Please put me down now."

Harry rolls his eyes and pecks his temple, setting the boy on the ground. Liam wraps an arm around Harry's waist and drags him over to where Niall is standing. 

"Are you having fun, baby?" Liam asks Harry, kissing his cheek. 

"Yeah, I love spending time with you two."

"And I love spending time with my two favorite boys." Harry giggles, pressing his face into Liam's chest. Harry and Liam stand behind Niall and they watch the lions with him, Harry running his fingers through Niall's hair. 

Niall turns around and tugs on Harry's hand. "Harry, up," he says, holding his arms up. Harry bends over, picking the boy up and setting him on his hip. "Harry?"

"Yes?" He asks, looking at the boy as they move on to the elephants. 

"Can I meet your brother's son?"

Harry chuckles, wondering how Niall even remembers that. "If you want. Maybe Daddy and I can have him and his Daddies over for dinner. Does that sound like fun?" 

Niall nods rapidly, nearly knocking his head with Harry's. "Can we Daddy? It'll be so fun!" Niall exclaims, looking at Liam with his wide and innocent blue eyes. 

"Of course we can, baby. Maybe Friday, if we don't have anything important to do."

Niall smiles, leaning in Harry's arms to place a wet kiss on Liam's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" 

As they walk to lunch after seeing a few more animals, an old lady stops them. "Oh, what a beautiful child you boys have," she says, holding the hand of another child, whom the boys assume is her granddaughter. 

"Thank you," Liam smiles, loving it when people compliment his baby. 

"I love when I see young families, reminds me of the better days," she chuckles as her husband walks up to her with a little boy who was eating an ice cream cone. "Back in the day when this old man didn't complain so much," she rolls her eyes, making Harry and Liam laugh. "Stay young while you can. Have a nice day, boys." 

"You as well," Harry says as she walks away with her husband and granddaughter.

Liam looks down to see Niall with his fists clenched in Harry's t-shirt and his head buried in Niall's chest. He sighs, thinking he needs to talk to Harry about this. 

~~~~

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something," Liam says, walking into his room, which he now shares with Harry. 

"What's up? Is Niall asleep?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah, he is. That's what I wanted to talk to you about- Niall." Liam lies in the bed, putting his head in Harry's lap. 

"Go ahead," Harry says, running his fingers through Liam's hair. 

Liam sighs, wondering where to start. "I don't know if you've noticed," he starts, "but Niall is a little shy." 

"He wasn't when he met me..."

"I know, which is extremely weird and one of the reasons I like you so much. But, he's always been really shy, and I don't know why. It normally takes him a long time to warm up to people, and he doesn't have a lot of friends his own age. I don't really know how to explain it, but I thought that I'd let you know since you're kinda like his dad now..."

Harry perks up. "Like his dad?" He asks with a small smile on his face. 

Liam blushes. "Well, I mean, I know we've only been together for a day, but this isn't just a fling to me, Harry. I'd want this to be a long term thing. If you don't want that, -don't take this the wrong way-then I feel like I'm wasting my time and you should leave while you can."

Harry is a little surprised by Liam's rant. He sounds so serious and he's never seen him like this. Harry doesn't know how to respond, so he leans down and kisses Liam on the lips, cupping his cheeks. 

"Of course I want that," he whispers. 

"That's good then..." Liam says, staring into Harry's eyes. 

"Back on Niall, though, does he have attachment problems with you? Like, does he never want to leave your side?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't send him to school and I know he would get bullied and I don't want people to hurt my baby." 

Harry kisses Liam again, reassuring him. "No one will hurt your baby."

"Our baby, baby."


	6. Five

A few months have passed and Liam is back at work and Harry is back to watching Niall while doing his school work. The arrangement has been working for everyone and Liam is especially happy that his son and boyfriend are spending so much time together. 

The lot gets along well and it works for them. They wake up around seven and while Liam showers, Harry wakes Niall up and they go downstairs to start breakfast. Then they all eat as a family and both Harry and Niall kiss Liam goodbye and bid him a good day at work. Niall has his lesson with his teacher at nine and it ends at noon, so Harry studies alongside them, listening to Niall add simple numbers while he does trigonometry. As soon as Niall's teacher leaves, they eat lunch and play or watch movies until Liam gets home. Dinner is normally ready when he gets home, so they eat and after, they clean the kitchen together. They usually watch a movie, Niall sprawled out across both grownups (and most of time he falls asleep so they carry him to his room and kiss him goodnight and wish him sweet dreams). Lastly, they end up in their own bed. Sometimes, they make love, sometimes they fuck, sometimes they talk in hushed whispers and giggle at the silliest things. But it works for them. And none of them would change a thing. 

Harry is sitting on the couch getting some extra studying in when Niall comes up to him with a dummy in his mouth. 

"Papa, I found this," he murmurs around the pacifier. Niall started calling Harry "Papa" around a month ago, but sometimes he'll say 'Harry' just because. 

"Baby, that'll ruin your teeth, take it out," Harry says, closing his laptop. He scoots his bum to the edge of the couch and pulls Niall to him by his hips. He attempts to pull the dummy out of Niall's mouth, but the boy just bit down on it. 

"Papa, no!" He whines when Harry pulls his hands away. 

"Where did you even find this?"

"It was in a drawer in my closet. I remember I used to suck on it when I was little," Niall says, taking it out of his mouth to inspect it. 

"You still are little, babe," Harry chuckles and pulls Niall onto his lap so he straddles him. 

"A baby, Papa." Niall pops the dummy back in his mouth and rolls his eyes. 

"My bad," Harry murmurs and kisses his forehead. 

"Imma take a nap, Papa. Night night." Niall yawns, falling forward into Harry's chest to nuzzle into it. 

Harry runs his fingers through the boys hair, kissing his forehead again as Niall sleeps. 

~~~~

"Honey, I'm home!" Liam shouts as he walks through the door and throws his keys on the table. 

"Sh," he hears Harry say from the living room. Liam scrunches his eyebrows and walks into the room, understanding when he sees Niall asleep in Harry's lap. "You're home early," Harry mumbles as Liam leans down to peck his lips. 

"Took the rest of the day off and let everyone go home early since it's Friday and a long weekend. How long has he been asleep?" Liam asks and sits down next to Harry and Niall. 

"Only about an hour. I don't want to wake him up yet," Harry pouts, kissing the small boys forehead. 

"What's in his mouth? Is that a pacifier?" Liam gets a little closer to Niall's face and inspects his face. 

"He found it and put it in and he just looked so cute. Like a little baby..."

"Harry, he's six! He's not three, which is when I took it away from him and that was way too long. He doesn't need that." Liam goes to pull the pacifier out but Harry jerks Niall away, waking him and he whines. 

"Don't touch him!" Harry gets up from the couch, Niall still in his arms, and walks up the stairs and to his and Liam's room. 

"Papa? What're you doing?" Niall asks sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Sh, just go back to sleep, baby." Harry lies down with Niall in his bed and runs his fingers through the boys hair. 

Liam walks in and frowns at Harry, making Harry scowl at him when he looks up. "Why did you act like that?" Liam asks as he starts pulling his clothes off. 

"Do you not see how cute he looks? Look at my little baby," Harry coos.

Liam looks at Niall and really can't be mad. He really does look adorable and he'll probably have to pay for Niall to have braces, anyway. 

"Alright, fine," Liam finally says, "Leave it in but he's waking up soon. He doesn't need to be up until two tonight."

"Yes, Daddy," Harry says with a smirk, knowing what it does to Liam. 

~~~~ 

"Daddy," Niall says when the three are all cuddled on the couch with Captain America playing, "are you and Papa going to get married?" Niall looks up at Liam with big, blue eyes and Liam curses everything for making his son so innocently manipulative. 

The question, however, comes as a shock to both Liam and Harry. They've been together for not even six months and while they both have thought about marrying each other, neither have said anything about it out loud. 

So Liam, of course, doesn't know how to answer Niall and he knows that the little boy will pout and whine if he doesn't like what he's told. "Why are you asking that, babe?" He decides to go with, even though he gets a small eye roll from Niall. 

"Uncle Zee and Uncle Marcie are married," he whines. 

Liam and Harry share a knowing look. Of course it's that, because Niall is always trying to be like Louis and everyone is sure that the two boys will end up married when they grow up. 

"Baby," Harry says, "Just because they're married doesn't mean that Daddy and I have to be married."

"But I want you to be married. And then I can have a baby brother or sister and then another one." Niall turns around in Harry's lap so he's facing him. He puts his chubby hands on Harry's chest and latches onto his shirt so he won't fall when he leans back. 

"Niall, Papa and I will get married one day and then you can have your siblings, okay? But it probably won't happen anytime soon."

The answer surprises Harry but makes Niall smile and leans back into Harry's chest. He closes his eyes with a content smile on his face and now Harry and Liam know that that's what he wanted to hear.


	7. Six

Another month has passed and Liam and Harry have finally said 'I love you' to one another. The phrase was a little past due, especially since both men have been in love with each other since about a month into their relationship. 

Now, they lay in bed, Harry's head on Liam's chest while Liam runs his hands through Harry's hair. He needs to tell Harry something, something he should have told him two weeks ago when he found out. So he waits for Harry to wake up so he can break the news. 

After about five minutes, Harry's eyes flutter open and he gazes up at Liam. "Good morning, sleepy head," Liam says and kisses Harry's forehead. Harry grunts in response but leans up to kiss Liam on the lips anyway. "I need to tell you something, baby," Liam says, kissing Harry's forehead again because he's just that affectionate. 

"What?" Harry says in a groggy voice that makes Liam want to flip them over and have his way with Harry. But he was pretty rough last night and Harry is probably sore so he doesn't think that's a very good idea. 

"I'm leaving for a business trip, tomorrow..." 

Harry sits up abruptly, knocking Liam in the nose. "How long have you known about this?" He asks, not even noticing that he hit Liam. 

Liam rubs his nose, "Um, a while...?"  
Harry gives Liam the look he always gives him when Liam beats around the bush. "I've known for two weeks," Liam sighs. 

"Two weeks?! Liam, you know how I feel when you take business trips!" Harry stands up from the bed and walks to the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Baby, that won't happen again, okay?" Liam says, referring to the last business trip he was on. While Niall and Harry were home alone, someone broke into the house, not knowing that Liam didn't take the boys with him. Harry freaked out and called Liam in LA, telling him he wasn't allowed to go on another business trip without the two. 

"And what if it does?" Harry asks with a mouth full of toothpaste. 

Liam sighs and stands up, waking over to Harry to put his hands on his hips. "Harry, I think people learned from last time, yeah? You pulled a gun on the guy." 

Harry rolls his eyes. He has a toothbrush in his mouth so he can't really give Liam a smart come back. "Whatever," he mumbles around the toothbrush and turns around to go back to the bathroom.

~~~~

"Daddy, I don't want you to go," Niall says later that day after Liam told him that he was leaving. Tears spring to his eyes because he remembers what happened last time Daddy left. 

"Baby, it's only for a week. I'll be home and then you, me, and Papa can go on a little road trip, okay?" Liam tries to bribe his son because he knows how manipulative his son is with his big, blue eyes. 

Niall sighs, "Okay, Daddy." He goes back to playing with his trucks as Harry and Liam lounge on the couch. 

"Where are you going? LA?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah, I have to meet a new, 'aspiring' artist. Apparently, this girl is from somewhere in Arizona. Ed found her on YouTube and sent me a video. She's good, but I have to see is she's good enough for Liam Payne's label," Liam says cockily, knowing he's the biggest and youngest music producer of the century. Harry isn't complaining, though. 

"You better bring us back nice presents. Huh, Niall?" Harry asks, getting the boy's attention. 

"Yeah, Daddy! Me and Papa want something nice." Niall gets up from the floor and walks over to Liam. He climbs up on his lap and crosses his arms. "What're you gonna buy us?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see..." Liam teases, smiling when his son groans. 

"Papa, tell him to tell me!" He whines. 

"Baby, he hasn't even left yet. How is he going to know what he's going to buy us if he hasn't even seen what they have?" 

Niall contemplates what Harry says before he sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win," he grumbles, moving to get off Liam's lap. Liam pulls him back, though, and begins to tickle the boy's sides. "Daddy, no!" He laughs out, trying to push Liam's hands away. "Papa, help me!" He giggles some more. 

"Harry, hold his hands down!" Liam says, giving Harry a knowing look. 

Harry does what he's told, holding Niall's arms at his head as Liam blows a raspberry on his belly. Niall nearly screams with laughter, trying to get away from his daddy and papa. 

"Stop!" He giggles and begins kicking his legs. Liam and Harry both stop, leaning down to press kisses all over Niall's face and body. He giggles some more, trying to push his daddies away. 

"Okay, Harry, I think he's had enough," Liam tells Harry, leaning back to look at his son. His cheeks are red and his hair is messed up and his shirt is wrinkled and risen up, but he looks adorable. 

"Daddy, you and Papa are meanies," Niall says, trying to sit up but he's too out of breath. 

Harry leans down, pressing a kiss to Niall's lips, "But we love you, baby boy."

And it's true, besides each other, Liam and Harry love Niall more than anything in the world and nothing can come between the small family. 

Maybe.


	8. Seven

"Daddy, do you have to go?" Niall asks as Liam holds him to his chest, saying goodbye. 

"I do, baby. I promise I'll take you and Papa with me next time, okay?" Niall nods, keeping his hold on Liam. 

"Niall, you're hogging Daddy," Harry chuckles. Niall doesn't move or reply, so Harry just joins in the hug and wraps his arms around the two. "We're going to miss you, Li. Aren't we, baby?" He asks Niall, getting a nod in reply. 

"I'm going to miss you two, too," Liam says. Harry pulls away from the hug and Niall does the same, looking at Liam with his big, blue eyes and that's almost enough to make Liam stay. He hands Niall off to Harry, placing a kiss on the small boys lips. "I love you, baby. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you, too," Niall mumbles before he hides his face in Harry's chest. 

Liam then leans up to kiss Harry. "And I love you, too. Take care of our baby and don't point the gun at anyone," Liam chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. 

Harry rolls his eyes and places another kiss on Liam's lips. "Leave before I point it at you." He pushes Liam towards the car taking him to the airport and Niall looks up to wave goodbye one more time. "I love you!" Harry shouts once Liam rolls the window down after he's already in the car. 

"I love you, too! I love you, Ni!" 

"I love you, too, Daddy!" Niall calls. With that, the car is driving away, leaving Niall and Harry to stare at it longingly. 

"Well, it's just you and me, babe," Harry tells Niall, kissing his hair. 

Niall looks up at him. "Can I sleep with you while he's gone?"

Harry chuckles and walks back in the house. "Of course you can. We need to keep each other company while he's away, yeah?"

Niall nods and kisses Harry's cheek. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, baby boy."

~~~~

A few days pass and Harry and Niall are doing good. They FaceTime Liam when they can, and, on most days, Liam and Harry text all day while Liam is at the studio. Harry and Niall have done nothing but lie around and shop, enjoying the time they have together, but they're ready for Liam to come home. 

Harry sits on the couch, watching a movie with Niall's head in his lap. The small boy fell asleep around fifteen minutes ago, so Harry just runs his fingers through his hair. He's bored with the boy asleep, so he gets his phone out and scrolls through Twitter, smiling when he sees pictures of his boyfriend out and about in LA. 

Liam may not be a pop star, but he's still famous and quite known in the world of music. He's the youngest and most successful music producer of the twenty-first century, and all of the hottest stars of the decade are signed with him. And his dashing good looks are also well known around the world. 

He's still scrolling when he's sees an odd picture, something that makes his stomach twist and tears gather in his eyes. Liam is standing in a parking lot with a girl- Natalie, Harry remembers Liam telling him that was the girl he was signing and he showed him a picture- and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry scrolls to the next picture, which is Liam with his hands on her arms, getting ready to push her off, not that Harry notices. He scrolls again, and his worst fears are confirmed. 

Natalie has her lips pressed against Liam's, arms still wrapped around his neck. In the next picture, they're still kissing, but in the last one, they're apart and Liam has a strange look on his face while Natalie looks amused. 

Harry flips the TV channel to something that would surely be talking about what had happened. Sure enough, a gossip channel has Liam's face plastered across the screen with the headline "Liam Payne: Cheating on boyfriend with new singer Natalie Wag?" 

Harry starts crying as a picture of the two of them kissing comes up. Then a video of them kissing and getting in the car and driving away after. He's startled from his thoughts when his phone starts ringing and Liam's name comes across the screen. 

"Hello?" He chokes into the receiver when he answers. 

"Harry, baby, I-"

"Are you cheating on me? Is it true? Are you really fucking that girl instead of signing her?" Harry cuts Liam off. He gently stands up, being careful of Niall, and walks into the kitchen. 

"Baby, no! She kissed me! I swear I pushed her off. I would never cheat on you; I love you," Liam says, trying to get Harry to understand that he would never cheat on him. 

"I saw the video, Liam. I know you didn't push her away, she pulled away," Harry says with venom in his voice. 

Liam sighs, realizing he isn't getting anywhere. "When she first grabbed me I tried to push her away. You have to believe me, baby." Harry can tell that Liam is crying. He can tell from the way his voice quivers and it almost makes him give in, but he doesn't. Harry is the one that should be upset, not Liam. 

"I don't believe you," Harry whimpers. 

Liam punches a wall, which Harry can't make out but he hears a groan and a crash. "Harry, you have to! I wouldn't cheat on you! I love you, I love you more than anything. You're my son's second father, I wouldn't ruin what we have because of some girl. Please!" Liam is now sobbing, making Harry cry even harder. 

"I'm sorry, Liam," Harry sighs, "we can talk about this when you get home, but odds are, I'll be leaving as soon as you get back."

"Leave? Leave for where? How long?" Liam asks frantically, hoping he only means for a weekend on a holiday and not forever. 

"Forever, Liam. We'll explain this to Niall when you get back. Goodbye." 

"No, Harry-!" The line is already dead as Liam tries to stop Harry. He collapses to the ground in a mess of tears. He just lost the most important thing in his life besides his son.


	9. Eight

It's the day Harry is dreading; the day Liam comes home from LA. The day he leaves his house, his boyfriend, and his son. Possibly the worst day of his life. 

His bags are packed and are in his and Liam's room, which he's keeping Niall out of so he doesn't ask questions. 

Knowing that he's leaving Niall is probably the hardest thing out of all of this. He's become so close with the boy, and he and Liam even talked about Harry adopting him and becoming a legal parent. But now, that's no use because he and Liam will no longer be together. 

So now, Harry sits and waits. He's on the couch, Niall on the floor, and a movie is playing. He stares mindlessly at the wall, hoping it will just open up and suck him in. This is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to him. 

He looks down at Niall on the floor, who's playing with a truck and making noises. The sight makes him tear up because he's leaving this, all of this, and it's too much for him to think about. He has thought about it, though, and he was with a cheater before in high school and will never do that again. He just thought that Liam was the one, but he was obviously wrong. 

Harry's decided that he's going to be moving in with Zayn and Marcel, his best friend and brother. They also have a son Louis, and Harry hopes that he'll be able to see Niall from time to time because he and Louis have become good friends. Hopefully, Liam will let Niall spend time with Louis. 

"Papa?" Niall asks, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, baby?" He asks, wiping a year from his cheek. 

"When will Daddy be home?" Niall stands up and climbs into Harry's lap and cuddles into his chest. 

"He'll be home soon, baby," Harry mumbles, upset that this is probably the last time he'll cuddle with Niall. He wonders if he should go upstairs and get his luggage so he won't have to do it when Liam gets back. But then he thinks that Niall will ask about it, which might be better to explain now than later. "Niall, I need to tell you something, baby..."

"What is it, Papa?" Niall sits up to look at Harry, a confused look on his face. 

"Papa isn't going to live with you and Daddy anymore, baby. I'm leaving and you won't see me a lot," Harry tells him calmly, gauging the boy's reaction. 

Niall tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Why not?" 

"Me and Daddy broke up, babe." He wonders if Niall knows what the phrase means. 

"So, you aren't living with us anymore and you and Daddy aren't going to get married?"

The question puts tears in Harry eyes and a lump forms in his throat. "No, we aren't, honey."

Niall's lip starts to wobble and Harry realizes that Niall just figured out what he was saying. "B-but I need a Papa!" He gasps out, falling into Harry's chest as he starts sobbing. "Please don't leave me, Papa! I promise I'll be good! I'm sorry for what I did!" Niall pleads. 

Harry sits up and wipes a tear from his eye. "No, no, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. It's grown up business, baby, you had nothing to do with it," he tells Niall, trying to assure him that it wasn't his fault. 

"You don't love Daddy anymore?" 

"No, Niall, I still love Daddy very much, it's just complicated between us right now."

Niall collapses into Harry's arms and buries his head in his shoulder. "Will you ever come back?"

Harry sighs, not knowing the answer at all. "I don't know, babe. But I promise I'll try to see you as often as I can, okay?"

Niall nods and pulls away, giving Harry a kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, baby. Let me go get my bags, okay?" Niall nods again and Harry gets up, kisses Niall's head, and goes to get his bags from his and Liam's room.

~~~~

Harry's sitting on the couch again when the front door opens. His head snaps up to see Liam pushing his suit case in before coming in as well and closing the door behind him. Liam looks up and scans the room, his sad eyes landing on Harry. Harry notices the blotchiness of Liam's face and the way his eyes look dead. 

"Hi," Liam croaks from the door. 

Harry doesn't answer but stands up with a sullen look on his face as he walks to the door. Liam gets hopeful as Harry approaches him, hoping that maybe he'll get a 'welcome home' kiss. His hopefulness is cut short when Harry turns around to look at the stairs, "Niall, I'm leaving and Daddy is home!" He shouts up. 

Liam's heart breaks even more than it already is; 'I'm leaving'. He wants to ask 'when will you be home?' but he knows Harry means forever. 

Liam isn't all that surprised when Niall clings to Harry instead of him. "Papa, please don't leave us!" Niall sobs into Harry's neck when he picks him up. Liam has never seen Niall this upset, and he feels awful since this is kind of his fault. It really isn't, but Harry wouldn't let him explain earlier. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Papa has to go, but you'll visit me, yeah?" Harry asks the small boy, pulling him away to look at his tear stained cheeks. "I want you to remember that I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world, okay?"

"More than ice cream?" Niall mumbles, playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, because that's something that's always made him feel safe. 

Harry cracks a smile and Liam wants to shoot himself in the head because he's ruined the greatest thing in his life. "So much more than ice cream, baby. Remember that, okay?" 

Niall nods, placing him head in Harry's neck. "Okay, Papa, I love you, too." 

Harry kisses kiss hair and pulls him away to look at him. "Give me a real kiss so I can go." Niall pecks Harry's lips before he sets him down. Niall looks up at Harry with the saddest eyes either of them have ever seen and Liam wonders if his son wants anything to do with him anymore. 

Harry grabs his bags and places one more kiss to Niall's forehead, whispering another 'I love you'. He opens the door, glancing at Liam before he walks out, not saying a word. 

If Liam's whole world wasn't crushed already, it is now. Harry didn't even say goodbye, which Liam assumes is what he deserves. 

He finally looks at Niall, who is standing in front of him with tears rolling down his cheeks and his hands behind his back. "Hi, baby," Liam says, going to grab Niall, but he jerks away.

"Why did Papa leave, Daddy?" He asks sternly. "Was it your fault?"

Liam doesn't know what to say, it kind of was but it really wasn't. "It's complicated, Niall," he settles with. 

"That's what Papa said!" Niall stomps his foot and crosses his arms. 

"Niall James, you behave right now or you won't get your present I bought you," Liam snaps, knowing he's a soft father but he's just really upset right now. 

Niall's face twists in frustration before he chokes out a sob. "I don't want a present, Daddy, I want Papa!" He exclaims, running into Liam's arms. 

Liam picks him up and holds him to his body closer than he ever has before. "I know, baby boy. I want him, too. I promise, everything will work out, you just have to be strong for me now, okay?" 

Niall nods tiredly and Liam figures he's knackered from all the crying. He settles on the couch with Niall still in his arms, and the small boy drifts into a deep sleep. 

Liam's left to his own thoughts about how he can get the present Niall wants; Harry. The thought makes him think about Harry's present, making tears brim his eyes. He pulls the present out of his pocket, trying not to disturb Niall, and opens the velvet box, throwing the adoption paper on the coffee table. 

The sight makes him angry. If he was going to do this, why would he cheat on Harry? He wouldn't, that's the thing.


	10. Nine

Liam took the break up the hardest. Which is bad, considering he has a son to take care of. But he feels horrible, helpless. 

He wants to end his life. And he would, if it wasn't for Niall. He always knew Harry was the one, and it may seem strange, because they've only been together for about six months, but Harry is the best thing that's ever happened to Liam, besides Niall. 

He needs Harry like he needs oxygen. Everyday, he wakes up and dreads the day he has ahead. He sits on the couch all day, moping around and watching stupid TV shows. He hasn't been to work since it happened, a month, and he's putting all of his work on his most trusted employee. He's even considered selling his label, he has enough money to live for the rest of his life and he doesn't think he can ever really get back to normal living.

Though he's not as bad as Liam, Harry isn't taking the breakup well, either. He lays around all day, not taking care of himself. He wants to scoop his eyes out with a spoon when he sees Louis, because he reminds him of Niall so much. And even when he asks 'Uncle Haz, when can I see Niall?', it takes everything in him to not explode into water (which he assumes are his tears but really, how does he even have anymore water left in his body?) Marcel and Zayn have been a really big help, though. They're letting Harry stay for free because he doesn't have a job (he didn't need one, his boyfriend was a millionaire) and they're trying to keep Louis away from him because they know how much it hurts Harry. 

But Harry knows that the breakup is mostly his fault. Sure, Liam was the one who cheated but Harry was the one who didn't let him explain. And he should have let him. They have a son (even thought Harry isn't legally his parent) and their relationship was extremely serious. He just can't believe that he walked out of there like that. He didn't say 'bye' to Liam or let him explain or give him one last kiss. 

That's the thing that's eating up Harry the most. The kiss they shared before Liam left for his trip was the last kiss the two will ever share. Sure, Harry could go back and fix things, but he's embarrassed and feels guilty. He wonders if he let Liam explain, if everything would be different. 

What he doesn't know, is that if he let Liam explain, Niall would legally be his son and he'd be planning a wedding. 

But he's too stubborn to go back. 

Niall is mostly confused. He knows Daddy cries a lot and he knows it's because Papa left. But he doesn't understand why Papa left. He knows that if Daddy didn't love Papa anymore, he wouldn't be crying this much. 

Sometimes, he sees Daddy looking at pictures of Papa or this box that has a pretty ring in it and he just cries. He's never seen Daddy cry this much and it hurts his heart. 

He's also been crying some. Late at night when he wakes up from a nightmare and Papa isn't there to tuck him back in bed. Or when Papa isn't there to tuck him in the first time. Or when it's school time and he can't cuddle with Papa while they both do their school work. It makes him sad and he wishes he could see Papa and tell him to come back because Daddy misses him. 

~~~~

"Harry, dinner is ready. Do you want something?" Marcel asks, going to the living room from the kitchen. 

Harry shakes his head as he watches a chef chop vegetables on the TV. "Maybe later," he says, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

Marcel sighs and nods, walking back to the kitchen to prepare plates for his husband and son. "Lou, can you go get Daddy, please, honey?" 

Louis nods hopping off his stool to get his daddy from his office. "Daddy, Papa said dinner is ready," he says, peeking his head in the door. 

"Okay, bub. Let's eat," Zayn takes Louis' hand and leads him to the kitchen where Marcel has already set out everyone's plate. "Mm, it looks delicious, baby," Zayn says, kissing Marcel's cheek before he sits in his chair at the head of the table. 

"Thank you, love. Dig in."

"Papa, why isn't Uncle Haz eating with us?" Louis asks, stabbing a carrot with his fork before he puts it in his mouth. 

"Uncle Haz is very sad, baby. Him and Uncle Liam haven't seen each other in a long time, so he misses him," Marcel explains. 

"Has he seen Niall?" 

"No, babe, he hasn't seen Niall either, so he's even more sad."

Louis nods before putting his fork on his plate. "Can I see Ni soon, Papa? I miss him..."

Marcel sighs and glances at Zayn. "I don't know, baby. We should wait a while, okay? Maybe you can make Uncle Haz a card to cheer him up," Marcel smiles, leaning over to place a kiss on Louis' cheek. 

Louis beams, getting ready to slide off his chair. "After dinner, baby," Zayn laughs grabbing Louis' wrist. 

 

~~~~

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, babe?" Liam looks at Niall, who's standing in the doorway to the living room. 

"I'm hungry. Can you make me dinner?" Niall asks him in the sad voice that he's been using a lot lately. 

Liam nods and gets up from the couch, grabbing Niall and cuddling him into his chest. Liam knows that he's been a horrible father recently. He's been neglecting Niall for his own selfish reasons while the small boy is hurting, too. It makes him feel horrible and Liam wishes he could rewind time and not go on that stupid business trip so everything could be okay. 

"Daddy is so sorry, baby," Liam chokes out a sob, rubbing the back of Niall's head. 

"Daddy, don't cry. Don't like seeing you sad," Niall sniffles and fists Liam's shirt. 

"I love you, baby," Liam says and pulls back, giving Niall a kiss. 

"I love you, too, Daddy."

The doorbell rings, startling both Liam and Niall. Liam walks to the door, opening it, seeing someone he wouldn't expect in a million years.

"Natalie?"


	11. Ten

Harry is sitting on the couch, Louis in his lap, reading the card the boy made him. He had a small bowl of ice cream, not hungry for real food and he's almost ready to go to bed. 

All of his plans fly out the window, though, when his phone rings. Louis hands it to him, so he doesn't look at caller ID when he answers. "Hello?"

"P-papa?"

"Ni?" Harry shoots up from the couch, giving Marcel a scared look as he walks in the room. "Niall, baby, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Papa, I need you to come home," Niall sobs and it breaks Harry's heart. 

"Why, baby? Tell Papa what happened..." 

"D-daddy," Niall chokes. 

"Is Daddy there, Ni? Give the phone to Daddy, baby."

"No, Papa, Daddy is hurt," Niall says, finally calming down. 

But now Harry is the one panicking. "Oh, my gosh. Niall, what happened?"

"Lady came and hurt Daddy and he won't wake up."

Harry is grabbing his keys and wallet, telling Marcel he'll call him and to meet him at the hospital. "Niall, I'm on my way, baby. Stay on the phone, okay?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Tell me about your day, what did you do?" Harry says, trying to get his and Niall's mind relaxed and calm. 

"When I woke up, Daddy was crying in bed but then he made me breakfast. And I colored but I didn't have school because it's Saturday. I watched a movie and played with the dog and played outside..." Niall keeps rambling about what he's done, making Harry smile because he used to be apart of that day.

Soon enough, Harry is pulling up to the gate, typing in the code before he pulls into the driveway. He gets out his car, telling Niall to open the door, before he hangs up. 

Niall opens the door and runs into Harry's arms. "Papa," he sobs, clinging to Harry as if he's dying. 

"Baby, I need to see Daddy, can you take me to him?" Niall nods, taking Harry's hand and leading him up the stairs. Niall takes him to his and Liam's room (really only Liam's now). 

Harry nearly throws up at the sight. Tears gather in his eyes and he runs to Liam, who is tied to the bed. He has bruises on his face and torso, but his boxers are still on, which relives Harry. He first checks if he's breathing, which he is, then he checks Liam's heartbeat, which is slower than it should be. 

He calls the paramedics, telling them to hurry because he doesn't know how much longer he has until Liam's heart stops completely. Once he hangs up, he holds Niall and Liam's hand tight, hoping everything will be okay. 

~~~~

Harry is admiring Louis and Niall, asleep together in one of the hospital chairs. It makes him smile, the first smile in a long time. It's been nearly two hours, but the hospital is busy, and he understands. 

"Liam Payne?"

Harry stands up, Zayn and Marcel as well, but they stay back. "How is he?"

"He's stable. There were traces of ketamine in his system, which is a date-rape drug-"

Harry gasps, covering his mouth as tears gather in his eyes. "How is he still alive? Can't that kill you in an instant?"

"It can kill you if you take enough. Liam had a very small dosage in his body, which is good. There are no traces of him even being raped, which is very odd, considering this drug was used. He was found tied to the bed, yes?"

Harry nods. "His arms were tied together, but he had his boxers on."

"Do you know who could have done this? It would have to have been someone who could get him to the bed while he was unconscious or lured him to the bed and then drugged him."

"I don't know. Our son was home though, but I haven't talked to him about it yet," Harry trembles, looking over to Niall. 

"The police will have to question him. And also you. I'll send a nurse by when the police get here. You can go see Liam now, he should wake up in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor smiles, giving Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze before walking away. 

Harry walks down the hall to Liam's room by himself, wanting to let Niall sleep. He opens the door and walks in, bursting into tears before he sits in the chair next to Liam's bed. He grabs Liam's hand, relief coursing through his body when he realizes it's warm. 

"Li, baby, I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain and now this happened. I love you so much and I wish I would have stayed. I've been so miserable and I miss you so much. I love you, Li," Harry sobs. 

Liam squeezes his hand, making Harry jump. "I love you, too," Liam smiles, eyes still closed. 

"They said you wouldn't wake up for two hours," Harry laughs through a sob. 

Liam shrugs, finally opening his eyes. "Come home?"


	12. Eleven

"Liam, can you tell us what happened yesterday?" The police officer asks.

Harry squeezes Liam's hand, telling him it's okay. "Well, I was pretty much lounging around all day and I was getting ready to make Niall something to eat when the doorbell rang..."

"Natalie?"

"Hi, Liam," she says, a smirk on her face. She looks down to Niall, a   
grimace appearing but going as soon as it came.

"Why are you here? What are you doing in London?" Liam asks, his grip on Niall tightening.

Natalie cocks her head to the side, pouting. "I just wanted to see you... Don't you want to see me?"

"No," Liam snaps, bringing Niall's head down to lay on his chest. "I want you to leave and never contact me again."

"Liam," she sighs, "I'm sorry, I know you and Harry broke up, but I know you wanted to kiss me, too."

"Um, no, I didn't."

"Well, you sure did have an odd way of showing it, didn't you?"

"I pushed you away and told you to never contact me or my company ever again."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Can I come in? I want to talk."

"No," Liam says, "you can't. I don't want you around my son."

Natalie looks down at the boy in Liam's arms, who's gazing up at her with his thumb in his mouth. "Isn't he cute?" She asks, pinching his cheek.  
Niall swats her hand away, snuggling closer into Liam. "Natalie, please leave."

She sighs, tears gathering in her eyes. "Liam, please..."

It's Liam's turn to sigh, looking down at Niall. "Fine." He opens the door, letting her into the house. It makes him wonder how she got past the gate to his estate, anyway.

"Nice place you have. I bet I could have all of this if you signed me," Natalie says, sitting down on his couch.

Liam sets Niall on the ground and tells him to upstairs and play with   
his toys. "Listen Natalie, you're an amazing singer, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you're kind of crazy. And I don't want that kind of reputation on my label."

"What makes you think I'm crazy?"

"Well, you knew I was in a serious relationship and you kissed me against my will to get your way. You honestly ruined it for yourself, if you wouldn't have done that, I would have signed you."

Natalie nods understandingly, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "Can you give me a tour of this gorgeous place?" She asks and Liam wonders why she changed the   
subject. 

"I guess..." Liam stands up and starts guiding Natalie through the house, showing her every room. He stops in the kitchen, getting the both of them a glass of water. Soon enough, they get to the master suite and Liam opens the door. "This is my room. I haven't cleaned in a while, though," he says, kicking a pair of boxers to the side.

"Is this the bathroom?" Natalie asks, walking into the large en suite.

"Yeah," Liam says, taking a seat on his bed and closing his eyes.

Natalie smirks to herself as she notices Liam's glass sitting next to   
him. She takes the powder out of her pocket before she walks over to the glass and pours it in there. She watches it dissolve and picks it up, taking it to Liam. He opens his eyes taking the glass Natalie hands him. "Liam, I want to apologize."

"For what?" He takes a sip of his water and Natalie wants to laugh.

"Everything. Goodnight, Liam," she says and watches Liam's eyes close before he falls back on the bed. 

Natalie smiles and pulls the rope from her purse that's across her body. She takes his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. She struggles to get Liam's body up to the   
top of the bed, but once she does, she ties his hands to the bedpost.

She straddles him, leaning over his body to start sucking bruises into it. She takes her jacket off, then leans back down to suck another bruise into Liam's peck.

She's having so much fun that she doesn't notice the small body standing in the doorway until it speaks. "Daddy?" Niall says, pushing the door open.

Natalie shoots up, looking to doorway and sees Niall who has a terrified look on his face. "Hi, buddy. I was just leaving," Natalie says, putting her jacket on and grabbing   
her purse before she dashes out the door.

"Daddy?!" Niall screams, going over to the unconscious Liam. He slaps his face, attempting to wake him up. He grabs Liam's phone that's sitting on the nightstand and calls Harry. "Papa?"

~~~

"So you know who did this?" The police officer asks.

"Yeah, her name is Natalie Wag. I didn't sign her so I guess she got a little pissed," Liam chuckles.

"Odds are, she fled the country. We'll   
try to contact her family in America, though and see what we can find from there."

"Okay, thank you, officer." The officer nods, leaving the room.

"So..." Liam trails off, looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Liam," Harry sighs, "I should have let you explain."

"You don't have to apologize, baby. Just tell me you love me and go get our son," Liam teases.

Harry bends down and kisses Liam. "I love you," he whispers against his lips.

"I love you, too, baby." Harry kisses him again before going to get Niall and for the first time in the last month, Harry is happy.


	13. Twelve

"Welcome home," Liam says, opening the door to his mansion. Harry walks in behind him, Niall on his hip and his suitcase from Zayn and Marcel's being lugged behind him. 

"It's good to be back," Harry mumbles, dropping the suitcase before he collapses on the couch. Liam falls down beside him and the three sit in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," Harry says once he's figured out what he wants to say. 

"Babe, I told you not to apologize anymore. Just forget about it and let's move on..."

"I can't-" Harry's nostrils flare and he runs his fingers through Niall's hair. "Baby, can you go play upstairs so Daddy and I can talk, please?"

Niall shakes his head, cuddling a teddy to chest. "Daddy got hurt last time," he mumbles. 

"Baby, I promise I won't hurt Daddy." Harry kisses Niall's forehead before the boy nods and gets off the couch, running upstairs. 

"Harry..."

"Liam, this is all my fault. You getting hurt was my fault and I just- Ugh!" Harry buries his face in his hands, tugging at his hair. 

"Babe, I need you to calm down. I'm fine, Niall's fine, and you're fine; that's all that matters. I just want to forget and move on. Natalie has been arrested so I don't ever want to speak of this ever again, understand?" Harry nods, so Liam places a small kiss on his lips. "Now, I have a surprise for you..." 

Liam leaves the room but comes back a minute later with papers in his hands. "Harry," he says, handing him the paper before he sits next to him, "I want you to be Niall's other legal father..." He says, which makes tears gather in Harry's eyes. 

"Are you serious?" Harry chokes, looking down at the papers. 

"Of course I am. I was going to give these to you when I got him from LA but you left. And I know it's strange that I'm asking you to do this because we might break up and then we'd have to do the whole custody thing, but," Liam takes a breath and climbs to get down on one knee, pulling out the velvet box, "-but I want to marry you and I don't ever want to break up. I love you and I think that's all that matters. Will you marry me and be Niall's dad, Harry Styles?"

Harry is certainly surprised, his hands covering his mouth as he sobs. He sees Niall standing in the doorway beaming and it makes him laugh. "Of course I'll marry you!" Harry exclaims, standing up and pulling Liam with him. He pulls him into a kiss and feels Niall attack his legs. 

Harry and Liam hear Niall giggling so they pull apart and Harry leans down and picks him up. "Baby, me and Daddy are getting married!" Harry says, kissing Niall all over his face. 

Niall giggles and claps his hands. "Finally!"

And yes, finally, things are the way they should be.


	14. Thirteen

It's a horrible day, one of the worst Liam has ever experienced. It's the day Niall starts school. He's going to be in year one and Liam is dreading it, even more so than Harry.

"Babe, he'll be fine," Harry tells Liam. They're laying in bed early in the morning, Liam's head on Harry's chest as Harry runs his fingers through his hair. 

Liam sighs, clenching his eyes shut. "He'll be fine up until the day his classmates get old enough to understand what it means to have two dads. And he's so dependent on us, kids won't like that..."

"Liam, people are going to love Niall. He's funny and when he laughs, people laugh along with him, he'll do great."

Liam sighs again and sits up. "I suppose we should wake him up, yeah?"

Harry nods and stands up from the bed, walking to the closet to pull on a pair of boxers. Liam does the same and soon enough, they're both heading to Niall's room to wake him up. 

"Niall, it's time to get up. It's the first day of school..." Harry says kneeling beside Niall and running his fingers through his hair. 

"No, Papa, go away," Niall mumbles with his eyes still closed and buries his face deeper into his pillow. 

"Niall, it's time to get up, baby," Liam says this time, kneeling on the other side of the bed. 

"Go away!" Niall pushes both Liam and Harry's faces away and snuggles into the covers. 

"Time for the tickle monster..."

~~~~

"Do I have to go?" Niall asks from the backseat. 

"No..." Liam says, focusing on the road. Harry pinches his arm, making him screech, "Ow, fuck, Harry!"

"Daddy, bad word!"

"Yes, Niall, you do have to go. Don't you want to make friends?" Harry turns around in his seat to smile at Niall. 

"No, I have Louis. He'll do."

Harry chuckles and turns back around. "I'll tell you this, how about you go this week and if you absolutely dread it, you can go back to homeschooling. Deal?"

"Deal."

"We're here," Liam says, turning off the car. 

"No, deal, I don't want to go!" Niall I says and locks his door back when Liam unlocks it. 

Harry gets out and tries to open Niall's door, giving him a look when he finds it's locked. "Niall, open the door, baby."

"No, Papa!" Niall says, crossing his arms. 

"Niall, open."

"Papa, no."

"Niall."

"Papa."

"Open."

"No."

"Liam, I'm going to spank this kid! Get him out of the car!" Liam gets out of the front seat, taking the keys so he can unlock the car from the outside. "Thank you!" Harry opens the door and unbuckles Niall's booster seat. 

"No, Papa, no!" He shouts when Harry pulls him out. 

Harry gives Liam a look because why isn't he doing anything? "Sh, baby, calm down." Harry rests Niall on his hip, kissing his forehead as Niall cries into his shoulder. Harry gives Liam another look, this one making it look like he's about to cry himself. "I think we should go home... He's not ready."

Harry goes to put Niall back in the car but he whines, clutching harder onto Harry's shirt. 

Harry changes his mind, getting in the passenger seat and rocks Niall back and forth. Liam kisses Niall's forehead before he pecks Harry's lips. "I'm going to go... un-enroll him? If that's even a thing..."

Liam comes back nearly an hour later to find both Niall and Harry asleep, Harry's lips attached to Niall's forehead. "Harry, baby, give me Niall so we can go home."

Harry opens his eyes and nods, releasing Niall. "Guess he can stay a baby a little while longer."

And that sounds good to Liam.


	15. Fourteen

Niall has been bouncing about the house all day, singing songs and just being happy. It may have something to do with the fact that Louis is coming over, or maybe he just woke up on the right side of the bed. Either way, neither of his parents can get him to calm down (but Liam already left for work, much to Harry's dismay).

"Papa, when is Louis going to be here?!" Niall asks for the umpteenth time and it's honestly starting to drive Harry crazy. 

"Niall, for the thousandth time, he'll be here at eleven," Harry says calmly, flipping through the bridal magazine. Honestly, today is supposed to be a wedding planning day, Marcel is coming over to help Harry, and they thought it'd be a nice time for Louis and Niall to play together. Their wedding is up next, anyway, so maybe they'll start planning that one, too. 

"What time is it now?" Niall asks, climbing onto Harry's lap. 

Harry sighs and looks at his watch, "10:58."

Niall groans, slumping against his papa, "It's going to take forever."

Before Harry can say anything, the doorbell rings and Niall shrieks, jumping off the couch and nearly knees Harry in the crotch. "Niall James, don't you dare open that door," Harry says, rounding the corner to see Niall with the door already swung open, his arms wrapped around Louis' neck.

Harry wants to reprimand his son, but the sight is so cute that he decides to let it go and hugs his brother. "Hi, Marcie," he says, squeezing Marcel tight. 

"Hi, Haz, you good?" Marcel asks, unwrapping his arms when he hears the scamper of feet on the wood floors. 

"Yeah, ready to get married." Harry laughs when he realizes the kids already left, ready to play with toys in Niall's new tree house. "My own nephew didn't even want to say hi to me."

"Well your kid ran away, too, and didn't say hi to me either, so..." Marcel crosses his arms and smirks at Harry. 

"He's just in love and wants alone time." Harry rolls his eyes and turns around, leading Marcel to the living room. 

"Oh, whatever."

~~~~

"I missed you so much, Louis!" Niall says as he and Louis make a pile of toys that they want to take to the treehouse. 

"I missed you, too, Nialler. Papa said that when your Daddies were sad, we couldn't see each other because they might get more sad. I'm glad that they're happy now because I get to see you," Louis says, smiling fondly at Niall. 

Niall smiles and blushes, looking down at his feet. "I'm glad they're happy, too."

Louis walks over to Niall and he bends down just a little to place a soft kiss on Niall's cheek. "Let's go, play!"

Niall blushes even more and he really hopes that Louis doesn't notice. "Okay," he says, helping Louis grab the bin before they lug it outside. 

~~~~

"Have you ever heard of flower crowns?" Louis asks, laying beside Niall in the grass. 

"Yes, my papa wears them sometimes. Why?"

"I think that you would look pretty in one..."

"Papa says he wears them because they make him feel pretty and Daddy likes them. I think Daddy likes it when Papa looks pretty, it makes him happy."

Louis hums and turns his head to look at Niall. "I'm going to make you a flower crown, and you can be pretty just like Uncle Haz." He sits up and starts pulling the flowers out of the ground (which are actually weeds because the gardener was sick this week and couldn't come to work). 

Louis starts tying them together, thankful that he learned to tie knots when he was five instead of being seven and still not know how tie his own shoes. He keeps wrapping it around Niall's head, making sure it's not too big or too small. Niall just sits quietly, smiling because he's so happy that Louis is making him something pretty because he think he'll look pretty wearing it. 

"All done!" Louis says, startling Niall out of his thoughts when he places it on his head. Louis sits, mesmerized by how angel-like Niall looks. 

"Do I look pretty?" Niall giggles, lightly touching the crown that's on his head. 

Louis shakes his head, staring into Niall's eyes. "You look bootaful..." 

Niall blushes and looks down, playing with the grass. Louis lifts his chin and lightly leans in, softly pressing his lips to Niall's. 

It's a simple peck and Louis pulls away when Niall gasps, eyes wide. "I'm sorry!"

Niall surges forward, pecking Louis' lips again while giggling like a madman. "I like your kisses Lou-Lou!" 

That makes Louis smile and he wraps his arms around Niall in a hug. "I like yours, too, Nialler."

And inside the house, Harry is sending Liam a video, telling him to start a bank account for Niall's wedding.


	16. Fifteen

"I'm so nervous," Harry says, running his fingers through his hair for what seems like the millionth time and, really, Liam is getting agitated.  

"Babe, it's okay. It's just one person and about one hundred people in the audience," Liam says, grabbing Harry's hands and pushing them to his sides. 

"What about those other millions- billions- of people watching at home?" Harry challenges, arching his eyebrows at Liam. 

"They aren't here, in front of you, so don't think about them. It's easy." Liam shrugs and leans back on the couch and it irritates Harry (more than it irritated Liam when Harry was running his fingers through his hair). 

"You're a jerk, I hate you."

Liam smirks, knowing Harry will apologize later in the best way possible. 

"Well act like you love him because you're on in thirty seconds," Liam's assistant says, walking past the couch the two are sitting on backstage. 

"Thanks, Sam," Liam says, standing and pulling Harry with him. "Smile and breathe, if you don't want to answer a question squeeze my knee and I'll do it for you." Harry nods so Liam kisses his cheek, grabbing his hand and leading him onstage. 

Harry can hear the interviewer already, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have Mister Liam Payne of Payno Records and his fiancé, Harry Styles!" The lady is peppy, which Harry is happy of because who wants a crabby interviewer? 

The two walk out, smiles on their faces and hands clasped together. They sit next to each other on the couch, Harry closer to the interviewer so he feels safer. 

"Hello, boys. How are you?" She asks, shaking each of their hands. 

"We're good, Lisa, how are you?" Liam answers back, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. 

"I'm fantastic, I'm very excited about this interview and getting to know Harry." Her gaze shifts to Harry and he blushes, cuddling into Liam's side. "So, tell us about the wedding..."

"Well," Liam starts, "we've decided to get married in April, the seventh to be exact. We're getting married in a garden in Harry's hometown and then going on a honeymoon to Alaska..." Liam tells, not thinking about anything else that's worth telling. 

"Alaska? Really?" Lisa asks, surprised. 

"It's something different, Liam has been to mostly every place exotic for business and Alaska seems like fun," Harry speaks for the first time. 

"Well, I would personally love to go to Alaska, my husband only ever takes me to Paris," she rolls her eyes playfully, making Liam and Harry laugh. "So April? Seven more months, are you stressing yet?"

Harry shrugs and scoots closer. "It's not going to be anything big, really. I have my brother who lives here in London and he's done the whole 'gay wedding thing' already so he's been a big help. I would have liked to get married sooner but I've always wanted to get married in the spring, so I guess I'll just have to wait." 

"I got married in the spring, my colors were coral and turquoise and my flowers were beautiful. Have you decided on any of that yet?"

"I decided on lavender and mint but not the flowers yet. Wedding planning is just so much fun, I wish I got married more often!" Everyone in the audience laughs, including Lisa but Liam doesn't. 

"Liam, you wouldn't like to married more often?" 

"I think once is enough for me," Liam glares jokingly at Harry. 

"Well, how about Niall? Is he excited?"

Liam and Harry share a look before Harry answers. "He's so excited. He keeps asking questions about it and asks if it's time for the wedding. The other day he walked downstairs in a suit and asked if he could wear it for the wedding. It's killing him that's it's not going by faster," Harry laughs and Liam agrees. 

"I bet he's lonely having to wait alone. Are you thinking about kids soon?" There's a glint in Lisa's eye and Liam knows she did this on purpose, and he playfully glares at her. 

"We both want to wait until we're married. We may get a surrogate so we can raise the baby, but we haven't decided. We're thinking that in the future we'll want about three or four kids total," Harry says and Liam feels like he hasn't talked at all during this interview. 

Lisa asks a few more questions, mostly about music and about the record label, which Harry ignores, not knowing anything about the business. Soon enough, they're on the way to Zayn and Marcel's to pick up Niall. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Liam asks Harry as they drive down the highway, hands clasped on the console. 

"No, it was fun. Why don't you get interviewed more often?" Harry asks back, gazing at Liam. 

"I'm not anyone important, babe, I'm just a record producer."

"Yeah, but you have some of the most famous people in the world on your label," Harry shoots back. 

Liam chuckles and glances at Harry. "I have a, like, two really, super famous people. People don't really care about me, Haz."

Harry huffs and slumps in his seat. "Well I think you're important." 

Liam chuckles again and leans over to kiss Harry's forehead, "Thank you, baby." When Harry looks up, they're parked in Zayn and Marcel's driveway. 

They both get out of the car and head towards the door, ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens and there stands Marcel, holding a finger to his lips. 

"They're sleeping," he whispers, letting them in. 

The two walk in an look into the living room, seeing the two cuddled up together asleep. Louis has his arm wrapped around Niall and the smaller boys head is on his chest. 

Harry coos and reaches for his pocket to take out his phone. He starts snapping pictures at all kinds of angles, trying to capture everything that's going on. 

"Babe," Liam whispers, "I think that's enough. Let's just get him and go home."

Harry glares and Liam knows he said the wrong thing. He doesn't necessarily understand the obsession Harry has with his son and nephew getting married when they grow up. 

"He can spend the night if you want or you can stay for dinner," Marcel whispers too, and he knows what the answer is when Liam smirks and walks over to Niall to lightly place a kiss on his forehead. 

"Let's go, baby." Liam grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of the house before he can kiss Niall, too. 

"Liam!" Harry says as he's shoved in the car. "Why are we going home?"

"Daddy hasn't fucked his princess in a week."

Harry doesn't protest for the rest of the car ride home.


	17. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

As soon as the car stops in the garage, Harry shoots out of it and inside the house, starting to take his clothes off. 

"Babe, slow down," Liam chuckles, following Harry up the stairs. 

"You were the one who dragged me out of the house like a horny teenager," he says, going into the bathroom and closing the door when they tech the bedroom. "Be ready for me when I come out!" He calls and Liam starts taking his clothes off. 

Once he's naked, Liam lays on the bed, half hard. He starts stroking his c.ock thinking of what Harry is going to look like when he comes out of the bathroom. 

The bathroom door opens, making Liam look up. Harry is dressed in a pretty pair of hot pink panties and Liam realizes that he has never seen the pair before. 

"Don't you look pretty, baby," Liam says, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

Harry smirks and climbs on the bed, seductively crawling towards Liam. "It's all for you, Daddy." 

"You're Daddy's Darling, baby," Liam says as Harry climbs on his lap and starts grinding down. They share a heated kiss and Liam reaches his hand in the bedside table, only to find it empty. "Wheres the lube?" He asks as Harry presses kisses down his chest. 

"It's in the bathroom," Harry mumbles, sucking a bruise above his nipple. 

Liam pushes Harry off of him and gets out of bed to get the lube. "We need to buy more," he says, coming back into the room with a nearly empty bottle.

"Daddy," Harry draws out, thrusting his hips up. 

"You're so needy."

"Daddy, please." He opens his eyes, seeing Liam smirking with arched eyebrows. 

"What do you want Daddy to do, Princess? Tell Daddy what you want." He removes his boxers and climbs on top of Harry, slowly grinding down. 

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy." 

He attaches his lips to his neck, sucking harshly and surely leaving a mark. "Is that so, Princess?"

"Mhm," Harry whimpers, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and grinds up into him. 

"Fuck, baby. Let's get these panties off of you, yeah?" Harry nods and drops his legs. Liam gets off the bed, slowly pulling Harry's panties down. "Fuck, you're so pretty, Princess."

"Liam," Harry whines and thrusts his hips up. 

"Princess, that's not my name..."

"Daddy, please, do something."

"But I like teasing you," Liam smirks and strokes himself. 

Harry sits up on his elbows and narrows his eyes at Liam, getting frustrated. "We haven't had sex in a week and you dragged me in here, you better hurry the fuck up."

Liam's eyes widened as he takes his hand off of his c.ock. "Hand me the lube?" He asks nervously. 

Harry leans over and grabs it off of the night stand. "That's what I fucking thought," He says, throwing it at him. 

"You're so sexy when you're mad, baby." He lubes up his fingers and crouches down in between Harry's spread legs. 

"Put your fucking fingers in me." 

Liam looks up at him and leans up, pressing one hand beside his head to hold himself up. "Okay, listen, I'm in charge, understand? It was hot, but now you have to listen to Daddy, do you hear me, Princess?" Harry whimpers as Liam grabs hold of his jaw, smearing lube on his face, and forces Harry to look at him. 

"Yes, Daddy," Harry whispers. 

"Good boy." He presses a small peck to his lips before he travels back down his body. He reapplies the lube and spreads him open. "So fucking pretty, baby." 

Liam licks over Harry's hole quickly before he places a finger at his entrance and slowly pushes in. Harry moans at the action Liam he looks up at him with heart eyes. He quickly inserts a second finger and starts to scissor them, stretching Harry. 

"Daddy," Harry moaned. 

"What, Princess? Is Daddy making you feel good?" He jabs his fingers harder, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry moans and arches his back. "You can't wait to have Daddy's c.ock, can you?"

Harry shakes his head and bites his lip as Liam adds another finger. He goes at a fast pace, hitting Harry's prostate every other time. "Fuck, Daddy, fuck me."

"You have to beg for it, baby." Liam pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube, spreading it over his c.ock. 

"Mm, Daddy, please fuck me. Please put your big c.ock in me and make me scream, Daddy."

Liam hovers on top of Harry and places three pecks on his lips. "I love you, Princess." 

"I love you, too," Harry moans out as he pushes inside him. "Fuck, Daddy."

"You're so tight around Daddy's c.ock, Princess. I love fucking this ass," he says, pulling out to the tip and punching back in roughly. 

Liam thrusts at a hard and fast pace, making Harry moan out and scratch down his back. "Daddy," he gasps as Liam hits his spot dead on. 

"Was that it, baby?" Harry nods as Liam repeatedly hit it over and over again. Harry let out a loud moan as he slowed his thrusts. "Can you ride Daddy, baby?"

Harry nods and Liam climbs off of him. Liam takes his spot on the bed as Harry straddles Liam and lines his c.ock up to his hole. He sinks down slowly, bracing his arms on Liam's chest for support. 

"Fuck, Liam," Harry moans, throwing his head back. "Love Daddy's cock," Harry tells Liam subconsciously. 

"Mm, I love your tight hole, Princess." 

Harry bounced on top of Liam, trying his best to keep a steady pace. Harry stops bouncing, just sitting on Liam's c.ock. He starts to move his hips in a figure eight movement, causing Liam to moan and throw his head back in pleasure. 

He digs his nails into Liam's chest as his c.ock dragged over his prostate. Harry starts bouncing again, whimpering as his thighs and calves started to burn. 

"Are you getting tired, Princess?" Liam asks. 

"Yes," Harry whimpers. Liam starts thrusting up into Harry one hand on his ass, the other on his hip. 

"If we fuck like this, can you imagine what it'll be like when we're married?" Harry pants, head failing back. 

"You're right," Liam says, starting to thrust again at a faster pace than before. 

"I don't know what I was right about," Harry moans, falling into Liam's chest. Liam wraps both arms tightly around Harry as he fucks up into him. Harry nuzzles his face in his neck, biting down. "I'm gonna come."

"Me too, baby. You can come when you're ready, okay?" Harry's hole clenches, making Liam moan and his hips stutter. "Fuck, baby," he moans. 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy. I'm coming, fuck, I love you." Harry nearly screams as he comes between their torsos, white cum painting both of their chests. 

"Oh, fuck, Harry. Shit, baby, yes. Ugh," Liam groans as he comes as well in Harry's hole. He stops thrusting once they both came down from their highs. "I'm gonna pull out, okay?" Harry nods, making Liam pull out of him. Harry groans and snuggles into Liam's chest. "Harry, you're getting cum in your hair," Liam chuckles. 

Harry lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back up, placing a sweet kiss on Liam's lips. "I think that makes up for the week, don't you?"

"Eh, could've been better," Liam jokes grabbing a tissue to wipe of his and Harry's stomach. 

"Ugh," Harry whines, playfully hitting Liam's chest. "Fuck yourself next time." He rolls over on the bed, facing away from Liam. 

Liam rolls over as well, spooning Harry and grabbing him by the waist. "I would have to call myself Daddy." 

Harry laughs and snuggles into Liam. He closes his eyes and is about to fall asleep when he realizes something that disturbs him greatly. "Our kid calls you 'Daddy'..." 


	18. Seventeen

"Liam! Black and navy clash! Black and navy are a no-no! Are you even gay?!"

Liam's astonished, he just asked if he was going to wear a black suit and navy tie. "So that's a no...?" 

"Ugh!" Harry stands up and pulls out his binder with color swatches. "You are wearing a gray suit with a navy bow tie, just like me! And Niall and Louis are wearing navy suits with gray bow ties and and Zayn, Marcel, Ed and Andy are wearing gray suits with navy ties! It's not that difficult!"

"I told you that we should just elope," Liam says, leaning back on the couch and propping g his feet up on the coffee table.

"Elope? Seriously, Liam, are you gay?"

"Yes," Liam chuckles. "I don't have to wear girl clothes and know what colors look good together to be gay. That's stupid."

Harry gives Liam a look of disbelief before he slams his binder closed and gets up from the floor. "Well if wearing girl clothes is so stupid then go find someone else to marry." 

Liam watches Harry's body retreating, not understanding why he's upset. It clicks that Harry thinks that Liam was saying wearing girl clothes is stupid, which he wasn't. 

He stands up and follows Harry upstairs where he sees their bedroom door closed, and when he tries to open it, it's locked, too. "Harry, baby," he says, knocking slowly on the wood. "Open the door, please."

"Why should I? So you can tell me how stupid I am?" Liam hears Harry directly on the other side of door and can clearly hear the tears in his voice. 

"Baby, I wasn't calling you stupid, I was saying that just because I'm gay, that doesn't mean that I have to be flamboyant, it just means that I like boys and I like giving and taking it up the ass," Liam explains, smiling when he hears the door unlock. 

Harry opens the door, eyes slightly red. "You like taking it up the ass?" He asks, amused. 

Liam groans, "Harry..."

"Seriously, why didn't I know that?"

"Because you're a bottom and I'm a top, we fit like that."

"Well," Harry says, placing his hands on Liam's chest and slowly unzips his jacket a little, "Maybe we could try something new..." He kisses Liam, slowly and teasingly, hoping Liam will agree to sex now. 

"Not now, babe. Some other time, though, I promise."

Harry sighs and kisses Liam's cheek. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I've just been emotional lately... I think the wedding pressure is just getting to me."

"Babe, you have a few more months, there's no reason to be stressed."

"Well, maybe I'm pregnant..." Harry says, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Papa! Dada! I'm home!" Niall yells from downstairs. 

Liam laughs and kisses Harry's cheek, turning around to go downstairs to greet Niall. "Hi, bug! Did you have fun with Louis?"

"Yes, Dada, lots of fun. We play and paint. You have fun LouLou?" Niall turns around to look at Louis who's sitting it the foyer untying his shoes to take them off. 

"Yes," he mumbles, focused on getting his Vans off. "Papa, I need help." 

Marcel gets up from the couch, which startles Liam because he didn't even know that Marcel and Zayn were in his home. "Baby, just leave your shoes on," he says, bending down to move Louis' hands. 

Louis huffs and stands up, giving up on the knots in his laces. "I have lots of fun with Nialler, Uncle Li," he smiles up a Liam and this is the first time that Liam has seen Louis with his front tooth missing. 

"I'm glad, bud. Are you and your Daddies staying for dinner?" Liam asks, running his fingers through Louis hair when he hugs Liam's leg. 

"Daddy said we stay if we asked to stay." Louis looks to his Dads, a pleadingl look in his eyes. 

"Of course you're staying for dinner!" Harry says, coming down the stairs, finally. "We're ordering pizza because I am way to lazy to cook and clean the kitchen. What kind does everyone want?" 

"I want peproni," Niall says, raising his hand. 

"It's pepperoni, baby," Liam says, finding the pizza place's number. 

"Don't correct him," Harry says, elbowing Liam in the side. 

Liam laughs, wishing that he wouldn't ever have to correct Niall and he could stay little forever.


	19. Eighteen

"Harry?" Liam calls from the bed, noticing Harry isn't asleep next to him. He hears the water running in the bathroom, the noise sounding more like the shower instead of the sink. 

Liam gets up from the bed, the cold wood floors sending chills all over his body as he walks to their bathroom. The lights are off in the bathroom, the only thing lighting the space is the rising sun, which is barely up. 

Just like he guessed, the shower is running and Liam sees Harry sitting on the cold tiles through the glass. The water is running over his shoulders, his head buried between his legs and he's shaking, but Liam doesn't know if he's crying or cold. 

"Haz, baby? What the heck are you doing?" Liam's never seen Harry in this situation, he normally sleeps perfectly through the night, even when he's stressed, but Liam has never seen him stressed and sleepless.

When Harry doesn't answer, Liam gets worried and steps closer, calling his name again. Harry slowly lifts his head, eyes red and tired. "What, babe?" He asks, voice gravely and shaky like he just woke up. 

"Are you okay, baby? What're you doing?" 

"I must've fallen asleep, I was taking a shower," Harry says, laying his head back down on his legs. 

"Harry, come on, get out. You look freezing, love." 

"Help me," Harry says weakly and Liam can tell that he's started to cry. 

Liam rushes forward and into the shower, soaking himself and his boxers. He turns the water off before he bends down and carefully cradles Harry in his arms and carries him back into their bedroom. 

He places Harry gently on the bed and goes to their closet to get a towel and two pairs of boxers. As he's drying Harry off, he sees the dead look in his eyes, which worries him to no end. 

"What's wrong, baby? What were you doing?" Liam shakes the towel through Harry's locks, then bends down to pull the boxers up the boy's legs. 

"I need to go to the hospital, Liam," Harry says with no emotion, staring straight ahead. 

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

"It depends," Harry breaths out, finally looking at Liam with tears starting to fall. 

"Oh, come here, baby." Liam pulls Harry into his chest and lays down, cradling his boy close, trying to calm him down. "What's wrong? Please tell me..."

"I think I might be pregnant," Harry gasps and clutches Liam's chest in his hands. "When I was tested when I was born, the test was negative, and so was Marcel's, but I guess that there was a mix up, because I've been sick and when I said it the other day I was kidding, but, now I'm not so sure," he heaves and Liam runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. 

"Baby, it's okay, calm down, please," Liam pleads as he tries to process the news himself. "What's so bad about this? We were going to adopt soon, anyways, now we'll have a baby of our own, one that's made from both of us..."

"You aren't mad?" Harry asks, leaning up to look at Liam, eyes bloodshot and snot covering his upper lip. 

"No, baby," Liam chuckles but he feels bad considering their situation. "Why would I be mad? This is wonderful news, I'm very happy about this, Harry."

"We don't even know if it's true yet, Li," Harry says with a small smile on his face, which makes Liam's nerves a little calmer. 

"Well, how about we get some sleep and when we wake up, we can call a doctor and make an appointment, how does that sound?" 

"That sounds perfect," Harry sighs and closes his eyes, laying his head on Liam's chest. "Hopefully Niall sleeps in..."

~~~~

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up!" Niall shouts three hours and fifteen minutes later. He climbs on the bed, straddling Liam's torso. 

"Niall, what time is it?" Liam asks, keeping his eyes closed. 

Niall looks at the clock on Liam's nightstand, but doesn't really know what it says. "It is... Twenty o'clock," he says confidently. 

Harry lets out a small laugh before he opens his eyes and smiles at his baby boy, who's only in his superman boxers with his hair everywhere. "Niall, are you sure it's twenty o'clock?" He asks, sitting up to look at the clock which reads 9:36. 

"Yes, Papa, I read it all by myself," he says, leaning over to peck Harry on the lips. "Wake up, Daddy, you say we go to the park today."

"Ugh," Liam groans, grabbing Niall's sides to tickle him. "Are you sure I said that?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Niall lets out through a fit of giggles. 

Liam stops, turning his head to look at Harry, who's smiling at him already. Liam places a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, pulling away and smiling like an idiot. "Let's go call that doctor."

~~~~

"I'm nervous," Harry says the next day as he and Liam are sitting in the examination room, waiting for the doctor to come back with Harry's results. 

"Why, babe?" Liam asks, swiping his thumb over Harry's hand, hoping to calm his nerves. 

"Because, if we are pregnant, our baby will be a bastard, born out of wedlock and I never wanted that, I always wanted to be married before I had a kid, you know?"

"No, I don't. I adopted Niall and I wasn't married. And you have Niall now and you aren't married... What are you trying to say?" Liam is confused, hoping Harry isn't saying what he thinks he is.

"Fuck, no, I didn't mean it like that. I love Niall, he's my baby but I always pictured us finding out we were pregnant or someone wants to give us their baby after our honeymoon, you know? Like, I wanted us to be married and a real family with Niall before another came along..." Harry explains, embarrassed that he made it look like Niall didn't matter to him that much. 

"I understand, babe, but this is happening now and I'm happy with it."

"Me too."

"Well, why are you nervous if we aren't pregnant?" Liam asks, glancing at Harry who's biting his lip. 

"We've psyched ourselves up for this, you know? Like, we think we're having a baby and if we actually aren't, I'll be so crushed..."

"I'm sure-" 

There's a knock on the door, Liam opening it to reveal Harry's doctor. "Well, I guess a congratulations are in order, boys," Doctor Ray says, opening the folder that was under his arm, you're around seven weeks, Harry, your due date is July fourteenth. Congratulations."

Both boys sigh in relief, because this is really what they wanted.


	20. Nineteen

"Papa, when LouLou get here?" Niall asks, munching on the pretzels sitting in the bowl on the counter. 

"A couple of hours, baby, the party starts at eight," Harry tells him chopping the vegetables for the tray. 

"Why can't he come early? I want to play with him..." Niall pouts, grabbing a piece of celery just as Harry is about to set it on the tray. 

"Babe, do you want something to eat?" Harry chuckles, because the food is for their New Year's Eve party and their guests, not for Niall to eat before the party even starts. 

"No, but I need the ranch," Niall replies taking a piece of broccoli. 

Harry laughs and crosses over the island. He lifts Niall from the stool and carries him to the living room where Liam is sitting watching an episode of Friends. "Take him, he's eating everything in sight." Harry sits Niall on Liam's lap, laughing when Niall pouts up at him. 

Harry heads back to the kitchen, taking the carrots out of the fridge. As he places the carrots neatly on the tray, he subconsciously puts a hand on his twelve week baby bump. 

The action makes him think back to Christmas when he and Liam told Niall of his baby sibling. Niall was so excited when he learned the news and keeps asking when the baby is coming.

"Papa?" Niall asks, coming into the kitchen timidly, making Harry look up and smile at how adorable he is. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Are you and Daddy going to kiss tonight?" 

Harry chuckles because, really, he and Liam kiss every night, a lot, but he knows what Niall means. "Of course we are. Why do you ask?"  

"'Cause Louis told me he wants to kiss me and when I asked him why he said that his daddies always kiss on New Year's Eve..." Niall must be nervous because he's playing with the hem of his shirt, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

Harry nearly cuts his finger off with the knife, getting excited about hearing his son and Louis will be kissing when the clock strikes twelve. "Why are you telling me this, Ni?" Harry bends down to Niall's eye level, hands on the boy's hips. 

"Is it okay if I kiss him, Papa?" Niall mumbles, hands at the back of Harry's neck. 

"Of course, baby, why do you ask?" 

Niall sighs, "'Cause I'm a little boy and I think Louis is my cousin..."

That makes sense, but it certainly isn't something Harry wants to discuss with his son right now. He's six, he's doesn't need to worry about things like this right now. When he's older, Harry will explain it to him, but he doesn't need it now. It's not like he and Louis are having sex. 

"Baby," Harry pouts, pulling Niall into a hug, "You have nothing to worry about. Is there was a problem, daddy and I would have taken care of it, okay? You just keep being my carefree, little, baby boy, okay?" Harry pulls away to look at Niall, a small smile on his face. 

"Okay, Papa," Niall smiles back. 

"Kisses," Harry says, puckering his lips. 

Niall kisses him before Harry sits him on the counter to help him finish the vegetable tray. 

~~~~

"Daddy, can I kiss Louis yet?" Niall tugs on Liam's sleeve where he stands talking to Ed, arm thrown around Harry's waist. 

Liam laughs and looks at Harry, who's smiling fondly at their son. "Yeah, we have a few minutes, babe, let's go inside."

Soon, all of Liam and Harry's guests are gathered inside to watch the countdown to the New Year. The blinds are open to where everyone can see the London Eye and the fireworks that go off. 

Harry looks over to Niall, where he and Louis are cuddled in the corner, laughing at something. "I love you, Li," he says once he looks back at Liam. 

Liam is caught off guard but kisses Harry's lips anyway. "I love you, too, baby." 

"I love you, Nialler," Louis giggles on the other side of the room.

"I love you, too, LouBear," Niall giggles back. "Should we count, too?" Niall asks, confused when everyone starts counting backwards. Louis nods, taking Niall's hand in his. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

Niall feels Louis' soft lips on his before he can even say anything. He kisses back immediately (not that he knows what he's doing, just slobbering against Louis' lips), happy that the time finally came. It's only his second time kissing Louis, well third, really, but he feels so happy that he gets to do it anyway. 

When they pull away, Louis whispers that he loves him again before they look at their surroundings, their own parents kissing passionately and Niall hopes that maybe one day, Louis will kiss him like his Daddy kisses his Papa. 


	21. Twenty

"I am not freaking out, I am not freaking out..." Harry kept mumbling to himself, pacing the length of the dressing room. 

"Haz, it's okay, just sit down and breath," Marcel tried to coax, rubbing Harry's back. 

"It's not okay, Marcel! My photographer is over an hour late! She's not coming, I know it, and my wedding won't be documented so when Liam and I old and have Alzheimer's, we won't know that we're married because we don't have any pictures of our wedding!" Harry shouts, falling down on the couch behind him. 

"Okay, Harry, you're six months pregnant, you seriously need to calm down, for the baby." He makes Harry lean back on the couch, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

Harry takes a deep breath, rubbing his belly to calm down his baby who's fluttering around in his stomach. "Where's Niall?" He asks calmly, wanting his son to be near him so he can stay sane. 

"He and Louis are with Liam, do you want Zayn to go get them?"

"Yes, please."

Soon, Niall and Louis come bounding through the door, quieting down when they see Harry with his eyes closed. "Papa? Are you okay?" Niall asks, climbing on Harry but being careful of his bump. 

"Yeah, baby, but come cuddle with Papa," Harry says, opening his arms to let the boy fall into them. 

"Papa, what does it mean for you and Daddy to get married?" Niall asks, head on Harry's chest. 

"It means that me and Daddy will be together forever and ever and that we love each other very much," Harry responds, running his fingers lightly through Niall's hair. 

"You and Daddy won't leave each other again, right?" Niall asks, fingers tightening on Harry's suit jacket, which makes Harry panic a little because he doesn't want wrinkles. 

"No, babe, of course not. You and Daddy will never get rid of me."

"I never want to leave you, Papa..." Niall says it now, but Harry knows that eventually, Niall will want to leave him. 

~~~~

"Do you, Liam James Payne, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Liam says, smiling the biggest that Harry has ever seen him smile. The priest turns to look at Harry now, a new wedding band on Harry's finger. 

"And do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry croaks, slipping Liam's white gold band on his finger, where as Harry's has diamonds around the band. 

" I now pronounce you, Mister and Mister Liam Payne. Liam, you may kiss your husband," the priest chuckles, smiling as Liam takes Harry by his waist and kisses him passionately. 

Their guests cheer, making Liam and Harry smile because they're so happy that they finally married the loves of their lives. 

Liam pulls away from the kiss, looking over Harry's shoulder to see Niall smiling and laughing. "Ni," Liam calls, motioning Niall over to him and Harry. "Come give your Daddies a hug, baby." 

Niall runs over and sandwiches himself between Liam and Harry before Liam picks him up and they're all hugging. "I love you so much, baby," Harry says, kissing Niall. 

"I love you, too, Papa," Niall says and Liam says the same, kissing Niall as well. 

~~~~

"Ni?" Louis says when he and Niall are laying in bed that night. 

"Yes, Lou?" Niall asks, turning his head to look at Louis. 

"Do you think that me and you can get married one day?" He asks, tangling his and Niall's fingers together. 

Niall smiles and blushes, looking away. He shrugs before Louis turns his face to make him look at him. "I don't know..."

Louis leans in and places a gentle kiss on Niall's lips. "I'd like to marry you one day, Nialler."


	22. Twenty One

"Papa, will the baby be able to see us too?" Niall asks as their family is on the way to Harry's Doctor's appointment. This is the first time Niall is actually seeing the baby at Harry's ultrasound. 

"No, Ni, the baby can't see us, we can only see them. We get to find out if you're having a sister or a brother, though," Harry says, rubbing his belly where the baby is going crazy. 

"I want a little sister, because I already have Louis, I don't need a brother," Niall mumbles, drawing faces on the car window.

"We want a girl, too, baby," Liam says, looking at Niall in the rearview mirror.

"Why doesn't Louis have a little brother or sister?" Niall asks, sitting up now to look at his daddies. 

"Uncle Marcie and Uncle Zayn are trying to have another baby. Do you know what 'adopt' means?" Harry asks, turning around in his seat to look at Niall. 

"Do you buy a baby?" Niall's asks, giggling when Harry tickles him. 

"No, it's kind of like that, but not really. It's when someone who loves their baby so much, they give them to someone else to take care of so they can have a better life. Do you remember how you're adopted?" Harry explains it in a way he hopes Niall can understand and a way that won't make Niall feel like his biological parents didn't want him. 

"But you and Daddy are still my daddies, right?" Niall asks, a cute confused look on his face. 

"Of course we are, baby. Me and Daddy love you so much," Harry soothes, brushing Niall's hair from his forehead. 

"I love you, too," Niall giggles. 

~~~~

Soon, Liam pulls the car into the parking lot of Harry's doctor's office. The three of them get out of the car, Niall holding both Liam and Harry's hands. 

When they get inside and everything is settled, Harry sits in the examination room, Niall and Liam in a chair next to his bed. They sit in the quiet for a few minutes before Harry suggests that they start suggesting possible baby names, even though they already have the name picked out for either sex. He just wants something for Niall to do. 

"I like the name... Morgan!" Niall suggests, giggling. 

"Morgan? Who do you know who's name is Morgan?" Liam asks. 

"I heard it on TV and I think it is very pretty." 

"Well what other names do you like?"

Niall thinks for a minute, hand on his chin like he's thinking. "Noah, like Noah's Arc, that's my favorite story." 

"I like Noah," Harry says, rubbing his belly. "Oo," he says, "The baby is kicking, do you want to feel, Ni?"

Niall nods his head frantically, climbing up on the bed beside Harry and letting Harry guide his hand on his belly. Niall starts giggle when he feels the baby, pressing his ear against his stomach, too. "Hi baby," he giggles, "I'm your big brudder. I promise I'll take care of you and always protect you," he says, sealing it with a kiss to Harry's bump. Harry wipes away the tears in his eyes as Liam leans over to kiss him.

A few minutes later, Doctor Ray comes in the room with his clipboard. "Well, Harry, everything looks good with your weight and everything," he says after he greets the family, "We get to find out the sex today, correct?"

"Yes, but we would like you to tell Niall only, we have a really cute gender reveal planned and Liam and I want to be surprised," Harry says. 

"Of course, let's just get your shirt up and gel on and I'll be able to tell him," Doctor Ray says, turning on the ultrasound machine. Once the gel is on and they hear the heartbeat, Doctor Ray whispers the baby's gender in his ear, causing Niall to smile and giggle. 

~~~~ 

"Okay, Niall, when I say, you're going to spray Daddy and Papa with the gun, okay?" The photographer says, handing Niall the gun that's filled with either blue or pink paint. 

"Just don't get our eyes, okay, babe?" Liam says, a little nervous that Niall has a gun filled with paint, considering how rowdy he is.   

Niall nods, standing where the photographer tells him, Liam and Harry across from him. 

He gets his gun ready and when the photographer says, he pulls the trigger, covering Liam and Harry in the paint, making them close their eyes as they feel it hit their face. 

Harry starts laughing hysterically, along with Niall, the feeling of the paint cold against his skin, making Liam start laughing, too. 

When Harry opens his eyes, he gasps, seeing the pink paint covering Liam and himself.


	23. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

"Oh, hi, Mister Payne. How can I help you?" Lindsay, Liam's assistant asks Harry as he walks out of the elevator onto Liam's floor. 

"Hi, Lindsay," Harry says, rubbing his belly. "I'm here to eat lunch with Liam. Is he busy?"

"He's on the phone, but you can go ahead in."

"Thank you, Lindsay," Harry says, opening the door to Liam's office. 

When he walks in, Liam looks up from where he picking at his nails, the other hand holding the phone to his ear. He smiles at Harry, holding up a finger to tell him he'll be done in a minute before Harry sits down in one of the chairs across from him. 

After Harry listens to Liam argue about some hot new artist with whoever he's talking to on the phone, for about ten minutes, he starts to get irritated and impatient. He decides to snoop around, looking through Liam's award and platinum records. He sees a few pictures, some of himself, some of Niall, some of the three of them, one of a sonogram, which makes him smile and run a hand over his belly. 

At least ten more minutes later, when Harry has read a chapter of something on Liam's shelf, he gets really impatient. And horny. Which is what makes him sit on the edge of Liam's desk, staring at him intently. 

"Listen, Mister Walker, I realize that you would like to sign this person, but I just don't see them working out for the company. Why waste money on someone who's not that great?" Liam looks at Harry and rolls his eyes when the person, Mister Walker, responds. 

Harry pouts, but Liam just looks away and writes something down. Harry lets out a heavy sigh and starts kicking his feet against the desk, only stopping when Liam puts a hand on his thigh. 

Harry sighs again, and with a groan, he very carefully slides down to the floor and gets between Liam's legs as best as he can. When Liam looks down, he has an eyebrow lifted and questioning look on his face. 

He shuffles forward and runs his hands up and down Liam's thighs before he places his hands over Liam's d.ick and starts palming him. Liam shoots forward, nearly hitting Harry in the face as he lets out a squeak. Harry can hear Mister Walker asking if Liam is okay, which makes Harry chuckle and push Liam back into his chair. 

Harry winks at Liam before he leans forward to unbuckle Liam's belt, then he pops the buttons on his dress pants. Before he can get the zipper down, though, Liam is frantically pushing his hands away and giving him a stern look. 

Harry only shrugs his shoulders before he gets the zipper down and forcefully pulls Liam's pants and boxers off. He grabs Liam's half hard dick and strokes it a little nearly getting it to its full girth. Harry, sadly, realizes that he can't blow Liam because of his huge stomach in the way, which makes him pout so he just continues to stroke Liam. 

"Listen, Mister Walker, I'm really sorry but something came up. I have to go, 'kay, thanks, bye," Harry hears Liam say before he slams the phone on his desk and lets out a loud moan. "Harry, what the fuck?" He asks, running a hand through Harry's hair. 

"You were making me very upset," Harry pouts, looking into Liam's eyes. "You don't even have time for your own hubby when he comes to eat lunch with you. I wanna suck you but I can't," Harry pouts even more. 

"Ugh." Liam gently pushes Harry off and stands up. He makes sure his d.ick is level with Harry's mouth as he runs a hand through Harry's hair. "Do you think you can suck my c.ock like this, baby?" He asks while stroking himself. Harry nods and places his hands on Liam's hips so he can steady himself. Liam runs his tip over Harry's lips, which makes Harry peak his tongue out to lick at it. "Open up, Princess." 

Harry opens his mouth, making Liam slide his length in. Liam moans, placing a hand on Harry's cheek before he pulls out and fucks back in. Harry moans, scooting closer and squeezing Liam's hips in his hands. 

Harry sucks hard as Liam thrusts, moaning when Liam hits the back of his throat. After a few minutes of thrusting, Liam grabs Harry by his hair and holds him down on his c.ock. "Come on, Princess, make me come," he says, beginning to thrust again. 

Harry sucks harder, pulling off of Liam's c.ock to lick his tip. "Fuck yes, Princess. You take my cock so well. Look at me and let me see that pretty face." Harry looks up at him innocently, Liam looking down while biting his lip.

He pulls back to lick at his tip again, collecting the precum. Harry swirls his tongue around, making Liam throw his head back. He kisses down Liam's shaft, eventually to his balls. He takes one in his mouth and lightly sucks, giving the other one the same treatment.

Harry bobs his head at a rapid pace, making moans and curses fly out of Liam's mouth. "I changed my mind, I'm not going to come, stand up." Harry pulls off Liam's c.ock and with much help, he stands to his feet. 

He sits on Liam's desk, Liam between his legs, the two of them heavily making out. "I want you to fuck me on your desk and make me come, please, Daddy?" Harry says once he and Liam pull away, Liam kissing down his neck. 

"I need to prep you," Liam says, pulling Harry's pants down. 

"I already did," Harry pants out. 

"You little minx " Liam chuckles, "Did you plan this?" 

"Of course I did, Daddy. Do you know how long I've wanted to have office sex with you?" 

Liam chuckles again before he pulls away and pulls Harry off of the desk with him. "Turn around," he says, loosening his tie. 

Harry turns around and bends over with his ass out, forearms leaning on the desk. "Can I ride I ride you in your chair, too, Daddy?" He hears Liam slicking himself up with lube, making him impatient. 

Liam kisses his spine and grasps himself in his hand, pushing into Harry unexpectedly. "Yeah, baby. Holy fuck, you're so tight."

Harry moans at the intrusion, "It's been about an hour since I prepped  myself," he says, letting his head hang between his shoulders. 

Liam starts thrusting, running his hands all over Harry's back before they settle on his hips. "You feel so good, Princess. Love your ass, baby." He pulls Harry to his chest, making Harry turn his head so they can kiss. Liam hits Harry's prostate, causing Harry to pull away and moan loudly. 

"F-faster, Daddy, please," he whimpers and moves his hands behind his to tug on Liam's hair. "You're so good, Daddy, f-fuck," He says when Liam starts pounding into his prostate. 

"I'm gonna come, baby. Are you close?" Harry nods, so Liam pulls out and turns Harry around. He sits down in his desk chair and pulls Harry down with him so he's straddling his thighs. "Ride me, Princess," he says, lining his c.ock up to Harry's hole. 

Harry wraps both of his arms around Liam's neck, both of Liam's gripping Harry's ass. Liam thrusts up once, making Harry moan and start to move his hips in little figure eights. "I can't bounce," Harry whines, pushing his and Liam's foreheads together. 

Liam starts thrusting up at a rapid pace, moving one of his hands to Harry's twenty-nine week bump. Harry bounces as much as he can, but his thighs get tired after only a few thrusts so he has to stop. 

"Princess, I'm gonna come," Liam says, pulling Harry into him to kiss him. Harry moans loudly and Liam gives one last thrust before they both come. Harry nearly screams, Liam kissing him to quiet him down. 

"Fuck, yes, Princess! Your ass is so good, baby, yes." He stops thrusting and they rest for a minute, trying to regain their breathing, and Liam slips out of Harry. 

Liam lifts Harry off of him and stands up, giving Harry a couple of tissues. "So, what's for lunch?" 

~~~~

"Lindsay, I'm heading out for the rest of the day. You can head home too," Liam says as he and Harry leave his office fifteen minutes later. 

As soon as Harry sees Lindsay's cheeks go pink, he knows that she heard them going at it. "Thank you, Mister Payne," she says, still blushing. 

"She knows what we did," Harry says as soon as they're on the elevator. 

"Who cares," Liam shrugs. 

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Remember that one time Niall walked in on us?" Liam chuckles. 

"Oh no..."


	24. Twenty Three

Harry never thought that he would have a bad husband. He never thought that his Liam would become some monster over the course of a week. He didn't know that things could go from fantastic to absolutely horrid in such a short span of time. 

So now, Harry is pacing his living room floor at nearly two in the morning. He's trying to ring Liam but he turned his phone off sometime around twelve, or Harry's seventh call. 

You can call Harry an obsessive, crazy husband but he doesn't care. The earliest Liam has gotten home all week was ten minutes until one, and he keeps getting home later every night, most times coming home drunk and smelling of cigarettes and a cheap Channel knock off. 

He doesn't know what went wrong and when. Liam signed some girl the day after they had sex in his office and it's like Harry barely sees him anymore. Or Niall, who keeps asking when Daddy will be home, because he's too hungover when Niall leaves for school and not home when Niall goes to bed. 

But Harry has had enough, he's thirty weeks pregnant, taking care of a seven year old by himself and he's ready for Liam to go back to his old self. 

Harry's feet soon get tired so he plops down on the couch and just lets the tears flow freely. He feels horrible, he and Liam haven't kissed in five days, much less Liam comforting him when the baby is making all of his joints sore. 

After ten minutes of Harry sobbing, he finally tires himself out, falling asleep and hoping Liam is safe. 

~~~

Five hours later, Harry wakes up from the slam of the front door, making him shoot up and place a hand on his stomach where the baby kicks. 

He lets out a relieved but pissed off sigh when Liam stumbles through the front door, the smell making Harry want to run to the bathroom and throw up. He stands up carefully, waiting for Liam to notice him as he takes off his shoes, nearly falling over four times. 

"Liam," he says in a stern but calm voice, making Liam jump and turn to look at him with blood shot eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Liam replies gruffly. 

Harry spares a look at the clock in the hallway, gasping when he realizes that Liam stayed out until seven in the morning. "All night? You have literally been out all night. What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Liam's face turns red as he looks at Harry. "Excuse me? You are not allowed to talk to me like that, do you understand? I was out with my friends, not that it's any of your business. 

"Any of my business? Liam, I'm your husband and the father of your children, I think it's more my business than anyone else."

Liam snorts, pushing past Harry into the living room where he slings himself on the couch. "You're just a slutty little teenager who needed help and I needed a good fuck. You probably only married me for my money, probably not even my kid in the fat stomach of yours. And Niall certainly isn't yours, little brat isn't mine either, just some low life's who left him unwanted."

Harry walks over to Liam and slaps him across the face, which proves to be a huge mistake when Liam grabs his hand and stands up in front of him. "Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?"

"Liam, you're hurting me," Harry whimpers, trying his free his wrist from Liam's grip but he only tightens his hold. 

"Touch me again and see what happens," Liam says, slinging Harry on the couch before he sits next to him and turns on the TV. "You're such a little bitch. I can't believe I ever married you and knocked you up, now I'm stuck with you forever," Liam snorts. Harry sobs into the couch cushion, not believing Liam is saying this right now. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Harry," Liam growls, grabbing Harry's jaw to force him to look at him. "'Least you were good in bed," he says, tracing Harry's features. 

"You're a monster," Harry whispers through the sobbing. 

Liam moves his hand down to Harry's throat, lightly squeezing. "You know what that makes you? You're nothing."

When he lets go, Harry stands from the couch, waddling up the stairs as fast as he can. He goes to Niall's room, slamming the door open and grabs Niall's suit case from his closet before throwing as many items as he can into it. When he has enough for a few days, he waddles to Niall, lightly shaking him awake. "Niall, baby, wake up, we have to go to Uncle Zayn and Uncle Marcie's. Come on, love."

"Hm, why Papa?" Niall asks, stretching his limbs. 

"We just do, baby, hurry up come on." He leaves Niall in his pajamas, grabbing his teddy, and goes to his own room, well Liam's now he guesses, and packs his own small bag. "Okay, be quiet, baby, let's go."

Harry quietly guides Niall down the stairs, seeing Liam still watching TV, not understanding how he's still up when he stayed out partying all night. "Harry, where are you going?" Liam asks, just as they get to the door, making Harry curse under his breath. 

"Daddy!" Niall shouts, running over to Liam and jumping on his lap. Liam kisses Niall's temple and wraps his arm around his waist, glaring at Harry who looks scared. 

"Niall, let's go," Harry says, the front door already open. 

"But Papa, Daddy is home and I haven't seen him in a long time..." Niall whines cuddling into Liam. 

"Niall-"

"You aren't taking my son anywhere, Harry. You must be out of your mind," Liam challenges, righting his grip on Niall to where it looks like he's almost hurting him. 

"He's my son, too, Liam. And I am taking him. I'm leaving. Me, Niall and the baby, and I don't know if we'll be back. Come on, Niall."

Niall reluctantly gets up, slowly walking to Harry with sad eyes. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Niall."

~~~ 

Harry's crying hard on the way to Zayn and Marcel's. He keeps ignoring Niall's questions because he doesn't really know what to say to him, plus he can't really hear him through everything that's running through his mind right now. 

He also doesn't hear Niall when he's screaming, but he hears the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass on his and Niall's side of the car.


	25. Twenty Four

An hour after Harry and Niall leave, Liam has showered and snuggled up under the covers, sad and a little more sober. 

He realizes what he's done, kind of, and he can't believe he said all of those horrid things to his husband and touched him like he did. 

Liam hears a knock on the front door and then the doorbell ringing and groans, because, really, he's been out drinking all night and he just wants to sleep. He kicks the covers off of himself and slowly gets out of bed, opening his bedroom door and walking into the hall. 

On his way to the stairs, he passes by his baby girl's nursery, which is like a punch in the gut when he thinks about how he may never be able to see her grow up because of the mistakes he's made. 

He still continues down the stairs, though, and when he opens the front door, two police officers are standing in front of him. Panic rises and he immediately thinks of the worst situations. 

"Liam Payne?" One of the officers asks. He nods his head, unable to open his mouth in fear of vomit coming out. "I'm afraid there's been an accident involving your husband, son and unborn child-"

His fears are confirmed and he hears nothing else the officer says. He barely notices himself putting on shoes and being led out to a car then on the way to the hospital.

~~~~

Liam has been sitting in a waiting area in the emergency room for who knows how long. He hasn't spoken, hasn't made a phone call because he left his phone at home, and even if he had, he probably wouldn't be able to talk anyway. 

A doctor or nurse hasn't come to him with any information, either. So he has no idea what's going on with Harry, Niall or the baby. A police officer did stay with him for a while, and if Liam had to guess, he left about an hour ago. He did ask a nurse if there was any news before he left, but she had no information, much to Liam's dismay

Liam glances at the clock, and assumes he left the house at around nine or so. It's nearing one now, meaning he's been at the hospital for about four hours, clueless and scared. 

An hour and seventeen minutes later, a doctor comes out the emergency room doors, going to the nurses station. She signals to Liam and the doctor turns around, making his way to him. 

"Mister Payne?" He asks, folding his hands in front of him with a file kept protected in them. Liam nods and stands up, looking at the doctor with hopeful eyes. "I'm Doctor Reynolds," he says, holding out his hand which Liam reluctantly takes. 

"Are my husband and kids okay? What happened?" He asks, voice hoarse. 

"They were involved in a severe car accident. Your husband and son's side of the car was hit on the front end, causing the car to roll over onto its back. When the ambulance arrived to the accident, they were both unconscious. Right now, they are both being moved to the ICU. Harry is suffering from brain edema, or swelling. He hit his head pretty hard, causing his brain to swell and he is now in a coma."

"When will he wake up?" Liam asks, tears pouring down his face. 

"You can never tell, it could be days, weeks, months... But he's also suffering from a minor spinal fracture, which should heal on its own."

"What about the baby? Is she okay?"

"Your little girl was born at nine-thirty-seven this morning. There was no way she, nor Harry, could have survived if we didn't deliver her right away. She is in the NICU right now, attached to a feeding and breathing tube. She was fairly small, only three pounds and seven ounces. She will be fine, though, she's stable."

Liam places a hand over his mouth and sobs into it, imaging his little girl entering the world in such a horrible situation. "What about Niall?"

The doctor sighs and runs a hand through his hair, making Liam nearly collapse. "He's recovering from surgery right now. There was a large piece of glass at the top of his skull running down to his ear and another in his opposite cheekbone. We had to surgically remove both pieces of glass. The surgery was hard on his body and the crack in his skull may have caused brain damage. We are running an MRI and CAT scan in an hour to look at his brain. His heart stopped beating briefly but we were able to revive him. Even now, Mister Payne, there is no guarantee that he will survive."

Liam is speechless. It feels as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest and his body has been cut into millions of pieces. "When can I see them?" He asks when he is able to breath properly. 

"They are in the same room, I'll take you to them if you'd like." Liam nods and soon he is following the doctor down the hallway where they get on an elevator. Five minutes later, Liam is staring at his son and husband, all bandaged and bruised.

"Mister Payne, I think you should call someone, there is a phone on the table," a nurse tells him as she checks Niall's heart beats. 

Liam nods and rings Marcel, who says he is already on his way and tells Liam that he will call both of their parents. 

"Would you like to see your daughter, Mister Payne?" Another nurse asks as she adds more fluid to Harry's IV drip. 

"No, I want to wait for Harry," he says, tracing his hand lightly over Harry's face. The nurse nods and leaves with the other. "Harry, I'm so fucking sorry. I need you to wake up, I need to see our daughter with you and I need you with me to comfort Niall. This is all my fault, I'm the worst husband in the world," he sobs. "I'm so fucking sorry. Please wake up... I don't expect you to stay married to me, I wouldn't. I'm such a horrible person, look what I've done," Liam doesn't know what he's saying, he keeps rambling off apologies and sobs into Harry's shoulder. 

He grabs Niall's hand as well, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. "Daddy is so sorry, baby. It's all his fault. Niall, Daddy loves you so much, baby..."  

"Mister Payne?" A nurse walks in a few minutes later after knocking on the door. 

"Yes?" Liam asks with bloodshot eyes. 

"I'm filling out your baby girl's cot card. Is there a name you and your husband have picked out that you would like me to write on it?"

"Presley... Presley Morgan Payne." Liam is happy for two seconds thinking of his baby girl, until he hears the sound of Niall's heart monitor going off.


	26. Twenty Five

Three weeks pass and Harry and Niall have shown little progress. They are doing better though, the both of them breathing on their own now, unlike Presley who is still hooked up to a breathing machine. Niall's heart has gotten stronger as well, and he hasn't flatlined since the last time. 

Liam still refuses to see Presley, wanting to wait until Harry is awake so they can see their baby girl together. He asks a nurse several times a day about the progress his little girl is making, and everyday he's happy to hear that she's getting stronger.

Niall is healing quite nicely. His skull is almost completely healed and his stitches from the cuts on his face are due to come out within the next week. There was no brain damage from the crack in his skull, which Liam is most relieved about. He hasn't been very responsive, though, which worries Liam because he's ready for his baby boy to wake up so he can see his pretty blue eyes. 

Harry is also healing nicely. The swelling in his brain has gone down significantly but the doctor said it might be a week or two before it's back to its normal size. He has also been wearing a back brace to heal his spinal fracture and will be wearing it for maybe five more weeks. Unlike Niall, he has been quite responsive and the doctor says he may wake up within the next couple of weeks. He's also recovered from giving birth, his c-section scar healing with stitches. 

Liam just hopes that one of his boys will wake up soon because he is slowly going crazy. He's had the company of his parents, Harry's parents, and Marcel, Zayn and Louis. 

Louis has been freaking out. Marcel and Zayn weren't going to let Louis see Niall, but after the constant begging and the fact that Louis mentioned Niall could die and he'd never see him again, the two finally gave in. The first time he saw Niall, he started crying hysterically, not understanding why something like this happened to someone he loves so much. 

Now, though, Louis refuses to leave his side. After the first day, he doesn't want to go home and he wants to stay with Niall all night. He sits in his bed and reads to him most of the time, sometimes he makes up stories to tell Niall. As of right now, he has an ongoing story about two princes, Niel and Lewis, who end up falling in love, even though an evil step mother doesn't want them to be together. 

Liam sits and listens to Louis' stories most days. He wishes he could be as happy as Louis. The love of his life is in a coma but he knows he will wake up, has no doubt in his mind that he'll see his eyes again. Liam, on the other hand, isn't as hopeful. He keeps thinking of the bad things that could happen, how he may have to raise Presley and Niall on his own or just Presley or maybe it will just be him and Harry. 

But he has a feeling in his gut that everything will be alright. He knows Niall will wake up. And he knows Harry will be be awake soon. And he knows Presley will be able to breath on her own soon. 

"Uncle Li?" Louis asks from his spot next to Niall. 

"Yes, Lou?" Liam asks, looking up from the spot on Harry's face that he's been staring at for nearly an hour. 

"Do you think Niall and Uncle Haz are thinking about us?" 

"I think they are, babe. I bet Niall can't wait wake up and play with you again," Liam answers, moving to Louis to run a hand through his hair. 

"Do you think they know baby Presley was born? Do you think Niall is ready to play with her?" Louis continues coloring, not once looking up at Liam as he talks to him. 

"I'm sure they know, Lou. Presley is still too little to play right now but maybe when she and Niall go home, she'll be big enough to play."

Louis nods and Liam sees him scribble something at the bottom of the page. He glances down and sees what he wrote '2 Niall. Frum Louis. I luv you"

"Uncle Li?" 

"Yes babe?"

"Can I ask you per-pernison to marry Niall?"

Liam chuckles and kisses Louis' hair. He's about to answer but someone else does it for him. 

"Of course you can, Louis."

"Harry?"


	27. Twenty Six

"Harry?" Liam turns to look at the hospital bed and, sure enough, Harry is lying awake staring at Louis, Niall and Liam.  "Oh, my fuck, Harry!" Liam stumbles to his feet and falls into Harry, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Get out," Harry whispers. 

Liam pulls back to look at Harry, both of their faces streaked with tears. "What? Harry, I'm-"

"You heard me, I said get out! I don't care that you're sorry, do you see what you've done? Do you see where I am? Where your child is? And- oh my God. Where is Presley? Where is my baby?!" Harry starts to panic, his heart monitor going off which makes two nurses rush into the room. They look relieved, though, when they see Harry is awake. 

"Oh, Mister Payne! We're so happy to see you up, let me go get your doctor!" One of the nurses says and the other checks to make sure Harry is okay. 

"Where is my baby?!" Harry asks the nurse as she adjusts his pillows. 

"Little Miss Presley is in the nursery right now. She's such a beautiful baby girl and she's so excited to meet her Daddies," the nurse says, smiling at Liam, too. 

"Daddies? You haven't gone to see her?" Harry asks Liam who is silently crying as he texts Marcel to come pick up Louis because he and Harry have some things to talk about. 

"I wanted to wait for you," Liam mumbles, looking longingly at Harry. 

Harry shakes his head and lies back. The doctor walks into the room, a relieved sigh coming from Harry because now he can know what happened without talking to Liam. 

"Hi, Harry. How are you? I'm Doctor Reynolds," he says, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. 

"Hi, Doctor Reynolds. I'm a little sore. Can you tell me what happened?"

Doctor Reynolds nods and sits on one of the chairs by Harry's bed. "So, you were in a car accident. Your car flipped and you suffered from brain swelling, which is almost completely down to its normal size. You have a minor spinal fracture and you will be wearing a brace for about five more weeks. And your c-section scar is healed."

"What about my babies?"

"As you can see, Niall has a few gashes on his face. There were two pieces of glass in his face which we had to surgically remove. He has a small crack in his skull but he has no brain damage. We aren't sure when he will wake up though. And Presley is healing phenomenally. She is off of her feeding tube and is breathing on her own. She has made wonderful progress," Doctor Reynolds smiles reassuringly, which makes Harry relax a little. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of us, Doctor Reynolds," Harry whispers, looking over at Liam who nods along. 

"Of course, it's been a pleasure. But, I'm going to need you to stay for at least another week and then maybe we can think about releasing you."

"Okay, thank you."

Once the doctor leaves, the room is silent until Marcel and Zayn come to pick Louis up. Marcel cries over Harry for about thirty minutes until he calms down and decides to leave so things between Liam and Harry can be settled.

"Harry, baby, I am so fucking sorry. I can't- I can't believe that I did what I did. I just-" Liam chokes on his tears, sobbing into Niall's shoulder because Harry won't let him touch him. 

"Why did you do it, Liam? Why did you keep coming home at two o'clock in the morning? Why did you think Presley wasn't yours? Why did you tell me Niall wasn't mine? Why did you choke me? What happened to you? You aren't the man I fell in love with," Harry sobs. 

"Baby, I don't know! I'm so sorry I did all of those things!" Liam moves towards Harry now and grabs his hand. Harry let's him and they sobs into each other for a few minutes. 

"Do you really not have a reason, Liam?" 

Liam sighs and kisses Harry's forehead. "The morning after we had sex in my office, I was on the way to get coffee when a man approached me. He told me he was a PI and when I asked who hired him, he told me Maura Horan. I didn't know the name but something inside of me was a little nervous."

"Do you know who Maura Horan is?" Harry asks, stroking Liam's hair because even though he's mad at him, he can tell that this is really hard for Liam to talk about. 

"I didn't, but he gave me an envelope. I opened it when I got to the office and inside was a birth certificate and a letter. The letter was addressed to me and the birth certificate was Niall's," Liam sobs out. 

Harry gasps and looks over to his son, sleeping peacefully and totally unaware of what's happening. "Was it his mother?"

Liam nods, and looks up at Harry. "It was Niall's birth mother, her name was on the certificate and she said in the letter that she kept it when she gave him up. In the letter she said that she wants Niall back and if I didn't give him to her, she would make me pay and make sure she got him."

"Why did you start drinking, Liam?"

"I couldn't stand to go home and look at his face and think that I may never see it again. When I should have been home spending time with him and doing everything in my power to prevent this from happening, I was doing the exact opposite. So the day of the accident, I went out like I was doing the rest of the week. Except there was a girl..."

Harry gasps and covers his mouth as tears gather in his eyes. "Liam... You didn't..."

"No, I didn't. But we danced and she told me her name was Ashley. And I think she slipped something in my drink because I was going crazy. When I talked to the cops, they said that the accident wasn't your fault. They had someone in custody because there was a witness and they saw the car that obviously hit you intentionally. So when I went down to the station, I saw her and it was Ashley... But they told me her name was Maura Horan..."

"Oh, Liam..." 

"But it's no excuse! I still did what I did and I don't expect you to take me back! I want you to, but dammit, Harry, if you do, you're stupid. You should divorce me and take the kids because I'm the worst husband and father!" 

"Liam, honey, calm down, please... I forgive you, of course I forgive you... You're the love of my life and the father of my children. I can't raise them without you."

For the first time in nearly a month, Liam softly presses his lips to Harry's. "I love you so much..." He says once he pulls away. 

"I love you too... Can we see our baby now?"

Liam chuckles and buzzes a nurse into the room. "Can we see Presley?" Liam asks her. 

She smiles and claps, having been the family's nurse the last few weeks. "Miss Presley has just started breathing on her own so I can bring her to you so you won't have to move!" She says, leaving the room. A few minutes later, she comes back, this time with a small, pink bundle in her arms. "Boys, meet your daughter," she says, handing Presley to Harry who starts crying. 

"Oh, my gosh. Liam she looks just like you," Harry sobs. Presley is wide awake, her big brown eyes gazing up at her Papa. She has big pouty lips and when Liam moves the hat, she has small tufts of brown, slightly curly hair. 

"She's beautiful... We did so good, Harry," Liam chuckles, leaning down to kiss Presley's forehead. "I have an outfit for her, can we put it on?" Liam asks the nurse, who nods as Liam grabs the outfit from his bag. 

"Do you want to put it on her?" The nurse asks when Liam hands it to her. 

Liam looks to Harry, who nods and hands his baby girl over. Liam smiles, gently unswaddling the baby and carefully putting the onesie that has her name on it on her. Liam starts crying, halfway through, a tear falling and landing on Presley's cheek. She scrunches her face up in the cutest way, which makes everyone start laughing. 

"I'm sorry, Princess," Liam giggles, picking up the baby and resting her on his chest. 

"I wish Niall was awake to see this..." Harry murmurs. 

Liam sits next to him and kisses his cheek. "He will be soon my love..."


	28. Twenty Seven

Two months pass and Liam and Harry are scared that Niall will be asleep for his seventh birthday. He has shown major progress, which is such a relief because it means that Niall will wake up for sure. Harry has been a mess, though. What with being extremely hormonal with an infant and one of his children in a coma, sometimes he just doesn't get out of bed, leaving Liam to tend to Presley and take her to the hospital because they visit Niall every day. 

"Li?" Harry asks one day as he breastfeeds Presley at Niall's bedside. 

"Yes, baby?" Liam responds, looking up from his laptop. He's resorted to working from home (or the hospital more like it) because his husband just gave birth and he refuses to leave Niall alone, ever. Even through the night, Liam's mum or Harry's or one of Liam's sisters or Marcel stay with Niall, and of course they don't mind. 

"His birthday is in four days. The odds of him waking up in that time are, like, nothing... What are we going to do?" Harry whimpers, tears brimming his eyes as he pats Presley's back. 

Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We're going to have a party, invite all of the people that the hospital will allow in his room and we'll have a cake and balloons and we'll be happy, because that's what Niall deserves."

"He deserves to live!" Harry shouts, placing Presley down in her playpen to sleep. "He certainly doesn't deserve all of this. He's nearly seven years old and he's spent three months of his life in a coma, Liam! Why do such horrid thing happen to such innocent people?" Harry sobs now, plopping down in his chair. 

Liam sighs again and stands up, pulling Harry up. He sits back down, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry snuggles his face into Liam's chest as he quietly sobs, not wanting to disturb his baby girl. 

"He will wake up soon, Haz. I know he will. And I know he doesn't deserve this, but these things happen for a reason. We don't know the reason but we just have to trust the fact that maybe it was saving him from something else."

"I just wish that he would wake up so I can hold him, he's my baby boy..." Harry sniffles. 

Liam places a kiss to the side of his head. "I know, love, I know." After a few minutes, Harry calms down. Liam chuckles, making Harry peek up at him. "I don't know who's going crazier, you or Louis." 

Harry playfully punches Liam. "Niall is the love of Louis' life, is all."

~~~~

"You're seven, Ni, and I'm nine. So I'm two years older than you." Louis says the day of Niall's birthday. 

"You're actually three years older than him, baby. Because you'll be turning ten in a few months," Marcel says, tying a balloon to Niall's bed. 

Louis pouts but nods, kissing Niall's cheek. "Niall is really tiny, though, it's like he's a little baby," Louis giggles, petting his fingers through Niall's hair. 

"Louis, that isn't nice," Marcel scolds, glaring at Louis. 

"No, Papa, I like it. I like Ni tiny, I think it's cute," he giggles again, snuggling up against Niall's chest. 

Marcel smiles, because of course his son would like the fact that his crush is super tiny. But it makes him frown a bit because that's his son and thinking about him grown up and kinky with a small boy makes him want to cry. 

"Marcel, do you think he'd like it?" Harry asks, biting his lip because even though Niall can't see it, he hopes that it's something the boy would enjoy. 

"Of course he would, Harry. It's all of Niall's favorite things..." He says, looking around at the music and football themed decorations and, of course, the cake with Justin Bieber's face on it. 

Harry sighs sadly and nods, sitting in the chair beside Niall's bed. He looks at his phone and realized the guests should be arriving in about twenty minutes. They decided to keep the celebration small, inviting Liam's family, Harry's family, and a few of Liam's clients that Niall is close to. 

Harry reaches over and kisses Niall forehead, whispering "Please wake up soon" before he heads to the bathroom to tinkle and change his shirt. 

~~~~

An hour later, everyone is gathered in Niall's hospital room, happily chatting about their best memories with Niall. They have already eaten and Liam is thinking it's almost time for them to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake. 

Harry is happily sitting on Niall's bed, hand clutched with the little boys but he's startled when he feels a movement. He looks down, nearly throwing up from excitement when he sees the fluttering of Niall's eyelashes against his cheek. 

"Liam," Harry mumbles, holding his hand out to the air. "Liam," he says a little louder but no one hears him but Ed, who looks down and punches Liam when he sees why Harry is trying to get his attention. "Liam!" Harry almost shouts, starting to sob when he sees his baby boy's blue orbs for the first time in three months. 

"Oh, my God," Liam whispers, his own eyes brimming with tears. He watches Harry collapse onto Niall's chest, sobbing his name into it. Liam moves forward and wraps his arms around both of the boys, kissing Niall's forehead. 

"Niall, baby, you're awake..." Harry mumbles when he pulls away to look at Niall's face. He looks absolutely confused, having no idea where he is, why all these people are surrounding him and why his Daddies are crying. 

"Why-?" Niall is cut off by his scratchy throat, coughing until someone passes him a glass of water that he can sip on. He watches as everyone but his Daddies file out of the room, every single one of them crying. "Why are you crying?" He asks once his throat feels better. 

"Oh, baby boy," Harry cries, running his fingers through Niall's hair. "You had an accident and you got hurt, baby. You've been sleeping for a really long time."

"How long?" 

"Three months. Today is your birthday. You're seven now!" Liam laughs, kissing Niall's cheeks. 

Niall smiles brightly but frowns when he looks at Harry. "Papa, why isn't your tummy big anymore?" He pouts. 

"You have a baby sister now, Niall. Do you want to meet her?" Niall nods excitedly so Liam opens Niall's door and takes Presley from his mum, telling her to get Niall's doctor and telling everyone else that they can go home or Liam will be out soon to welcome them back inside when they've spoken to the doctor. 

"Niall, meet Presley Morgan," Liam says, laying down next to Niall with the baby in his arms. 

Niall giggles and wraps an arm around Presley. "She's so cute!" He giggles some more, excitedly kicking his legs when Liam helps him hold her. "Hi, Pretzel! I am Niall and I am your big brother. Daddy and Papa made me promise that I'm going to be the best big brother in the world and I do promise! No one will ever hurt you, Pretzel, and if they try, I will kick their booty!" He says it so seriously that Harry is worried that Niall will be violent with anyone who looks at Presley. But Presley smiles up at him, giggling and sticking her fingers in her mouth. 

"Niall, there is someone who would like to see you," Marcel says, walking into the room with Louis once Harry texted him saying it was okay to bring the boy in. 

"NiBear!" Louis shouts, running over to Niall's bed. He carefully gets himself situated with the help o Harry and everyone coos when he starts to cry in Niall's arms. "I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again. I talked to you everyday and I'm so glad you finally woke up!"

"I missed you too, LouLou. I promise that I'll never leave you again," Niall says, kissing Louis' cheek. 

"I love you very much, NiNi," Louis says shyly and places the smallest of kisses on Niall's lips. Harry cries along with Marcel in the background, because out of everyone, they know Louis missed Niall the most. 

~~~~ 

Two days later, Liam and Harry take Niall home. He's cleared for all of his injuries and the doctor explains to them that Niall woke up because of the excited commotion around him, which Harry can only describe as a miracle from God. 

So now Harry knows that everything will work out. Because how can it not? He has the perfect husband, the perfect son and the perfect daughter. And hopefully another perfect child sometime in the future. 

But what Harry is really looking forward to, is watching his children grow up with the man he loves.

Oh and the whole Niall and Louis thing but that's a whole different story. 

Fin


End file.
